Let my Weakness Strengthen Me
by Staring.out.my.flooded.window
Summary: Shes weak But she will become strong Sakura leaves for five years where she is trained by the ever famous Itachi When she returns to Konoha will she forgive those who called her weak Or will she cry once more and Itachi Will he be there for her COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

_Part 1_

_Chapter one_

_Goodbye my Last_

_I do not own Naruto, if I do so help me God_

_I didn't cry the day you moved away didn't think that I would feel this pain until I saw the stranger that was you what ever happened to our innocence and that something that you said about being friends tell me how you said the words aloud could it be that nothings gonna change cuz time has gone away of taking back Everything you thought you had Can you see The .. you used to be The one I lost when I let go of you Oh whatever happened to…_

"Sakura." Two fingers motioned for the kunoichi to come over. A wind blew softly through the air, sending a chill sown the students back. "Can I talk to you for a minute."

She looked awkwardly over her shoulder as she stopped over the bridge and began to walk contently back to the jounin. "What do you need?"

Kakashi racked his fingers through his hair, a sigh exiting his throat, slowly he lowered his gaze to her, his eyes cold.

"You're weak. Too weak to catch up with your comrades. I am having you replaced and you will either have to convince someone else to train you or you will have to retire your position as a ninja. That is that." Kakashi turned his back to her.

"B-but K-Kakashi S-sensei…" Sakura trembled, her eyes sealed shut, determined to not shed a tear.

"No Sakura. You were never meant to be a kunoichi. You have no skills. You have no potential, you are not fit emotionally or physically for this kind of life. I suggest you go."

The hurting girl grabbed the cloth of her shirt above her heart as her eyes blinked open not a salty tear letting loose from their cages. Her forehead wrinkled in anger as her voice spoke out with the intensity of a snow blizzard.

"Yes Kakashi. I'll go… but I am meant for this life." Her hands created signs and seals in a blur before she disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms and tears.

The man turned around to the sudden gust of wet that misted his jacket. His hands were fisted at his side, his body was stiff and an obvious grimace was covering his masked lips.

"Sakura…there is no hope for you. Perhaps if you didn't focus on Sasuke… or perhaps if you were a boy…" The words were lost against the breeze and his voice was left hanging, a silent whisper only meant for the trees to hear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tsunade." It was nothing but a hoarse whisper, the soft feminine voice was.

"Ah… my favorite kunoichi! Sake?"

"No no no. I want to leave… I have to leave." Sakura placed her pale hands on the desk, staring into the brown eyes of the Hokage. "Give me five years to train." Determination laced in her cold voice.

The blonde looked up swallowing a shot of her drink. "Why?"

"I'm not worthy of the name kunoichi… and when I come back… I want to be. I will be worthy of that name."

"Sakura… who told you you weren't worthy." Tsunade locked her sake bottle away in her desk drawer fumbling with her keys.

"It doesn't matter." The pink haired kunoichi took a step back, letting her features be drowned in the shadows, "When I come back I'll be more worthy than they are."

Tsunade stared into the depth that was Sakura's soul.

"Five years. Five years on this day I expect you back. If not I will have hunter nins out for you with the instructions of retrieval dead or alive, am I clear."

"Hai."

"Then goodbye, Haruno Sakura."

A/N: the song is Mary Jane by Click Five

thank you for reading and I hope you liked it

Next chapter shall be longer I promise byby


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 1_

_Chapter two_

_Trainer to be for me_

_I do not own Naruto, if I do so help me God_

The moon shone brightly through the glass window as Sakura dressed for a deadly mission.

They were gifts, the clothes she wore that night. Gifts for the day she came to be strong.

Sakura sighed as she looked at herself through the mirror. Today is the day.

The thirteen year old wore a mesh dress over a red sports bra and shorts. Her long hair was pulled back and braided with a ribbon running through the turns of the intricate weave.

Sakura exhaled her breath through her nose as she tied her fathers katanna to her back. Dust flew off the blade as she sheathed the weapon.

She remembered the day he died, oh so clearly. A month after her mother died of a rare disease. She inherited everything, but that didn't matter, what mattered was that no one was there for her. No one cared, they were all focused on Sasuke's leave.

Sakura chocked on an invisible tear as she slung a back pack over the katanna.

Slowly she grabbed a pen and paper, beginning to scratch furiously at the pad.

_Dear Konoha and friends,_

_I'm leaving on a five year self assigned mission. Don't bother to expect me home soon, I'll be gone for a while. I'll miss most of you terribly. I hope when I come back you can show me some new jutsu's in combat. Pray for me that the mission is a success, I'm praying too. I love Konoha … and most of its people. I love you guys and goodbye,_

_Sakura_

The girl smiled as she picked up her kunai pouch and left the note on her bed, whispering a faint 'goodbye' as she swung herself out of the window.

[page break

First stop…

Sakura ran forward, weaving her body back and forth through the many trees. Slowly she sat down against a tree trunk, lifting off her heavy back pack.

"Running for three hours… where should I go first." She spoke, lifting up a giant water bottle and pouring half of the contents on her body. "Wind."

"Now why would a single kunoichi be going to wind?"

Quickly the girl jumped up and unsheathed her sword, holding it in front of her body.

" Show your face you coward."

"You could have just asked, the insult wasn't necessary." Silkily a body stepped out from the shadows before her.

The southern wind picked up then, ruffling Sakura's hair and opening slightly the red and black cloak.

Back, a step she took, holding the weapon more firmly now.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Perceptive, now tell me girl, what is your name."

"Why would I tell you?"

"I'm guessing you don't trust me, but then again you have no reason not to and giving someone their name does hand them certain power over you… but its only fair. You know my name."

Sakura blinked, she never thought that Itachi would talk so much, She thought he would be even more stoic than Sasuke.

"M-my name I-is Haruno … Aiko."

Before Sakura could blink, her chin was snug in between Itachi's fingers and her sword was not in her hands anymore, but back in its sheath.

The poor girl struggled, only now noticing that both of her wrist were held gently but firmly in the hand of Itachi.

"You're lying… now tell me what is your real name."

The captive breathed in, inhaling the scent of spice and musk. Getting woozy off of the intoxicating scent she whispered a hoarse 'Sakura'

"Now why are you here alone." Sakura closed her eyes, careful to avoid his dangerous red eyes.

"I-I'm weak." She hung her head, "I gave myself five years to train and if I don't become strong… I wont be able to live any longer… I wouldn't permit myself to."

Itachi lowered his lips to her neck, letting his breath warm up Sakura's smooth neck.

"I see potential in you Sakura… I will train you."

The girl rose her head, her green eyes staring daringly into Itachi's eyes. Angrily she pulled herself out of his grip, she backed into a tree and held a low branch with her hand, steadying herself.

"How." She growled, "How can you of all people see potential when my own sensei cant see squat. When he… he disowns me… how can _you _want to take me in." Her hand began to shake furiously, snapping the thick branch in half, "Is this some game to use me for the Kyuubi… It's not going to work."

"How did you know about the Kyuubi?" Itachi inquired, interrupting her rant.

"Its not relevant… if your done toying with my thought process… you can leave now." Sakura said throwing a kunai at him, aimed straight at his heart.

He dodged it quickly, only having the second one skimming his arm with a deep cut.

Itachi raised his fingers to his arm, rubbing some of the blood off of his arm to show her.

"Like I said girl, you have potential… the only thing is do you have intelligence to take this offer."

Sakura looked at him shock on her face.

"Yes or no?" The criminal asked again.

"Y-yes…" She agreed, shivering from the breeze.

"Okay. You have one hour to get to wind, find a lone cottage masked by genjutsu and dispel the jutsu and get inside. Your training starts here. Good luck… oh and if your late… you'll have to run five hundred laps around the city. Goodbye…Sakura"

A/N Ok ay my super loverlies…. 11 reviews and I'll update

Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

_Part 1_

_Chapter three_

_Searching for blood, bleeding for lost_

_I do not own Naruto…, …if I do so help me God_

Her lips were cracked, her breath hitched as she finished up her five hundredth lap, letting herself collapse on the doorstep. She remembered when she first got here six hours ago. She was a grand totally of thirty six seconds late.

Exhausted from the travel she dispelled the genjutsu to see a beautiful white cottage covered with moss and vines. Her scraped knuckles rasped against the door only to walk into Itachi's chest. He told her the time and showed her around, escorting her the first three laps.

Slowly Sakura let her eyes drift closed, only seeing a blurry sight of Itachi looking down on her. Her eye lids shut the rest of the way, closing off all of the pictures entering her mind, and clouding them to blackness. She was still aware of the warm arms that picked her up and the tiny vibrations that rattled her spin gently. She sighed softly when she was placed on a fluffy cloud, and a heavy sheet of warm rain settled on her delicate curves. A moan escaped her pink lips as sleep encased her.

[page break

Naruto racked his fists against the cold door before barging into the office.

"How could you…" He screamed, tears in the corners of each of his eyes.

"Naruto, keep your voice down and show some respect!"

"Respect… respect!" A letter smudged with tears was thrown down on her desk, "First Sasuke now Sakura! How could you let this happen?"

A sigh escaped Tsunade's lips, "It was her choice, I just signed the paper. It had to happen some time."

"No … no it didn't! She could die… here that DIE!"

"And that is why she left!" She slammed her hands against her desk, leaving a fine dent. "She left because everyone thinks she's weak… She left so she wont die!" The Hokage screamed, causing Naruto cower.

"I would have protected her!"

"She doesn't want to be protected!" Tsunade's voice echoed through the tower, rattling Naruto's nerves and causing the rest of Konoha silence.

Naruto took a step back, hurt.

"Its not relevant," Tsunade began to whisper violently, "She's gone."

"Let me go find her."

"No. I need you… your going to go find Sasuke." The mission will be with Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sai, and Sakura's replacement who has yet to be found. You leave in two months. I expect you to be resting, getting stronger, and eating healthy to prepare you for the mission. It will last three to four and a half years. Just in time for you to get back in for Sakura's return. If a replacement is not found in that time then your squad will be forever a two man cell until Sasuke returns to join the squad. Understood?"

Naruto hardened his face looking straight at the Hokage, "Hn…" And then he disappeared in a cloud red smoke."

[page break

Her eyes blearily opened to have a glass of something shoved into her hands.

"Drink." A gruff voice spoke irritably.

Sakura blinked twice before gulping down the drink.

Slowly her vision came back to her, She was laying under a heavy blanket in the living room. It was quaint. A nice fireplace burned brightly, illuminating the white room, and contrasting greatly to the cloaked man.

"Kunoichi, you hold more potential than I thought."

Sakura slowly sat up, placing the cup on the clear coffee table before her.

"W-why is that." She questioned shakily, stuttering over her heavy tongue.

"You completed all five hundred laps, I honestly expect for you to collapse during the first three that I escorted you in."

A warm blush reddened her cheeks as she remembered how she kept at looking him, being almost nearly impossible to keep her eyes from him. Suddenly she was pinned to the couch she sat on.

"Tell me kunoichi, why do you blush." His voice was so smooth and the contact between their flesh caused her face to redden even further.

"Aaah.. I see," Itachi backed off, resetting himself back on the chair across from her. "Your face is very readable, we will have to work on that." His hand searched through his pocket, pulling out a blue cloth mask, handing it to her. "You are to wear this."

Sakura looked at the mask, flashes of her old sensei rushing through her mind.

"No." She said steadily, "Wearing a mask shows a weakness of not being able to hide you emotions, I will learn how to hide them without the mask." She said steadily, not wanting to be anything like her old teacher. She blushed again from her outburst.

Itachi smirked at her, "That is honorable and true," Again his hand caught her chin between her fingers, "You keep on surprising me. Now… its my turn." His lips brushed Sakura's forehead lightly, and her blush spread down her neck and up to the roots of her hair.

"Rest well, your training officially begins tomorrow Sakura." His voice rung, purring out her delicate name.

_Sakura._

A/N: Okay okay I hope it will suffice

And I pray you like it


	4. Chapter 4

_Part 2_

_Chapter four_

_Time skip 1/5: She's finished_

_I do not own Naruto…, …if I do so help me God_

She smirked as she swung her leg across herself, chopping the tree in half with brute strength. Up from behind the trunk Itachi stood up, jabbing a kunai in her direction. Slyly she did a quick back flip, kicking the weapon from his hand.

Itachi fell backwards into the ground and reappeared behind Sakura. Carefully she jabbed her elbow backwards and extending the rest of her arm, quickly scratching the side of Itachi's arm, causing little blood to flow.

She spun around, his apprentice, her hair flipped around her head sending the sweet smell of Strawberry in the air. Forming hand seal to fast for the naked eye to see she whispered a faint, 'dirt clutch' she stuck her own hand deep into the stone, her wrist down not visible.

Quickly fist and hands sprung the ground Itachi stood on, snapping away at his ankles.

Two fists held the missing nin firmly to the ground as the pink haired kunoichi blew raging flames at him, but when the flames cleared along with the smoke, all there was, was charred wood.

A heavy breath steamed the girls neck, Itachi's lips wavering slightly at her skin.

Fluidly she spun around, thrusting a kunai at the nin, effortful he stopped the kunai and placed her own weapon at her neck

"We're done with training today Sakura." He sighed, dropping her weapon.

She bowed slightly to him, "Thank you sensei."

The man smirked slightly when he pulled her body to his, shock evident on her blushing face. "What did I say about calling my sensei?" He spoke into the crook of her sweaty neck, tasting the salt on her skin.

"T-thank you I-Itachi-k-kun." She stuttered out, her blush extending to her hairlines. It was just something about him, the way he held her, the way he touched her, the way he looked at her…

"Do not thank me Sakura-chan." He purred, giving her a slight peck on the nose.

It was early in their relationship, they each remembered the day it was announced, they were pretending to be engaged for political reasons, that night was a celebration. Sakura got drunk and told him she loved him, he was surprised to say the least, but he complied and told her he loved her too…

A disappointed sigh exited her pink lips as Itachi went back into teacher mode.

"Your taijutsu has increased exponentially… your brute strength almost equivalent to my own… your jutsu needs work and you still have much work to do in genjutsu, but that will be easy. You have a natural talent for that… After we perfect those we will be moving to the moon country. There is someone I want you to meet there…"

Sakura cocked her head to look at him, his face was stern and looking past her, as if he knew he wouldn't be able to stand to keep it a secret if he looked in her eyes.

"Itachi-kun?" Sakura pondered as they walked side by side to there cottage.

"Yes."

Sakura kept quiet to think of what she was going to say. She was terrified of what she wanted to say, so she just kept walking, listening to the birds chirp and the villagers chatter among themselves.

The villagers were used to them coming back and forth, walking throughout the village many times, sometimes running the borders of the town hundreds of times a day. And they didn't mind.

Occasionally they would stop and stare at the two strange people but that was only when one was injured.

So Sakura walked in silence trying how to word what she wanted to say, and Itachi waited, knowing she would talk once she was ready.

"Do you love me?"

Itachi stopped at her timid voice, the beautiful voice that was just above a whisper.

The man stopped in front of the doorstep to the house, slowly turning towards the girl.

"Sakura…" He sighed.

The girl nodded curtly, not allowing any tears to escape as she was about to walk inside of the small house and to the confides of her room before she began to cry.

Itachi took hold of her shoulders strongly, placing a soft and warm kiss on her forehead and both cheeks before hungrily attacking her lips. Slowly he lifted himself off of her.

"Yes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

--

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He jumped. The blonde haired boy jumped from tree limb to tree limb, as he had been doing for one year, but now it was routine.

Sai would wake everyone up, Naruto would rush everyone to get ready fro the days travel. Kakashi would be as quiet as ever. Jiraiya would be silent and watching, and Ino, Sakura's replacement, would be loud and slow. They would run and track Sasuke for hours on end, until Ino would collapse, then the reluctant Kakashi would carry her for another few hours.

The five would travel for twenty-four hours and rest for nine, but no matter Kakashi was always quiet, with no book in his pocket, just a grimace on his face.

"N-Naruto… can we stop for today…" Ino gasped for air. Her face was red and sweaty. Her clothing limp and dirty on her curvy frame.

"We've only been traveling for two hours Ino, we barely made a dent into what we usually do." Naruto replied, with determination in his husky voice as he only increased his speed.

"If I was Sakura…"

Naruto stopped and glared dangerously at Ino.

"If you were Sakura… what?"

"Forehead wouldn't have survived the first month let alone and entire year of this… and If I were her you would have gladly stopped by now!" The blonde stated snobbishly.

Naruto let out a rippling growl as her smashed into Ino, pinning her to a tree and holding her neck with his hand.

"How dare you talk about her like that."

The girl on the team coughed quietly as everyone stopped to watch, Kakashi stepped forward, placing a hand on the containers shoulder.

"Calm down Naruto. Ino is right anyways."

Naruto flared again, slamming Kakashi against the tree trunk also.

"How can you say that about your own student. Call her weak? You don't know anything about her… she is one of the strongest people I know."

Kakashi sighed as he pried Naruto's hand off of him.

"Sakura was and is and always will be weak. She doesn't have what it takes to become a decent shinobi."

"You… you don't know anything about her." Naruto looked away from the silver haired man.

"Sakura… the weak one huh? Did you know that her parents died after the second day that she became a genin. Did you know that when Sasuke left she didn't shed a single tear? Did you know that she has more brute strength than I do when Kyuubi is charging me? Did you know that she supports herself… and did you know that through all of that she comes to training every day with a smile on her face and never lets any of it out? She was and is the strongest person I know and when she comes back I'm positive that she'll be so strong that not even the blindest man can think she's weak." Naruto turned his back on them and began to run ten times quicker than before, leaving the rest of his team in dust, pondering how he knew all of this… but then in the end Jiraiya knew how… oh yes Jiraiya knew… he thought as a smirk played at the white haired beasts lips.

A/N: Okay you know the drill 12 reviews w00t


	5. Chapter 5

_Part 2_

_Chapter five_

_Time skip 3/5 He's done_

_I do not own Naruto …if I do so help me God_

Dedicated to reader-not-a-reviewer, Happy Birthday!

The wind ruffled her hair as a tall man nuzzled her neck. It was just as it should be, the girl who was weak met a man that would make her strong. So now she is strong, after three years of painful training she's strong.

She matches Itachi in brute strength, and learned the ways of chakra infused strength on her own, making herself stronger than her sensei.

She knew hundreds of nin jutsu… and yet still somehow managed to make her own.

The girl had mastered the art of genjutsu passed what was believed possible, and out of sheer boredom she began learning the ways of sword fighting and managed to master that as well.

In the pit of her stomach and the back of her mind she felt guilt though. Guilt that she had learned all that she knows from S class criminals. Guilt that she learned all of her skills from the, and befriended them. Guilt that she betrayed her village almost. But they were her family, she was the daughter of Akatsuki, what else could she do?

Their leader was like the father that she never had, teaching her all that he was willing to teach when collecting demons wasn't a must.

But the worst was the guilt that her mind gathered whenever a flutter of her heart occurred, by the sight of her boyfriend. Alas, right now that wasn't important. What was important was that she was strong and loved, with still two more years to get even stronger.

She let out a relaxed sigh.

"Sakura… remember two years ago when I said we would have to go to visit an old friend of mine…" Itachi trailed off, his voice solemn.

"Yes. Yes I remember." She stated rushed, as she shook off his eerie loving voice.

"Its time."

Sakura stopped what she was doing and stared at the man who loved her dearly.

"its…"

"Yes. It's time to go. Pack your things… and while we are with her I am you sensei not you lover. I'll tell her when the time comes."

"W-why cant I tell her Itachi-kun." Sakura's lip trembled slightly, scared he was ashamed of her. Was she really so weak?

Itachi looked the girl in the eye, practically reading her thoughts, "Its for safety issues… my safety." Itachi whispered, avoiding the girls eyes.

Her plump lips fell into a perfect 'o' shape, and she tried hard to rid her expression of any shock.

An irritable sigh escaped the mans lips as he grabbed Sakura's elbow pulling her into a rough kiss, coarsely he whispered into the kiss.

"Come, we must leave now… were going to moon."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Naruto. Its been a while." A gruff voice spoke out from the roof of a tall stone building.

The blond perked his head up, his eyes widening as a uncharacteristic smirk crossed his lips.

"Sasuke-teme." The boy whispered to himself.

He scanned the black haired boy, the Uchiha. His pale chest was exposed by a white shirt, and a purple bow tied around his waist, holding up a pair of black baggy pants. He looked as handsome as a sixteen year old heart throb would.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Sasuke called, the sound reverberating around the dark street and building.

A chuckle, it was all that Naruto could come up with until her finally lifted his blue eyes to Sasuke's black ones. "I came here to bring you back to Sakura. I made a promise to her, and you know me. I never break a promise."

"Hn. How weak." Sasuke retorted emotionlessly, "A promise… I wont come back to that weak village, but such a weak person… and into the presence of such a weak girl… Sakura."

Naruto's fists gripped tightly, bighting into the palm of his hand.

"You can call me weak. I will become Hokage some day so that will backfire. You can call the village weak. We aren't effected by you and we can stand on our own two feet and defend our name… But Sakura. You cant call her weak."

Sasuke appeared a foot away from Naruto. His feet on the dusty street in Sound.

"And why not?"

"Because she's not." Naruto stated. "but right now that isn't important… what's important is that your coming home…. Believe it!"

"If you can get me unconscious… or dead." Sasuke growled and from behind him a deep whisper was heard through his ear.

"Your wish." The voice was that of an old memory… that of his old sensei. But it didn't matter… what mattered was the incoming blackness… and the constant inner cursing the boy did.

But I guess that wasn't the last thing… perhaps the absolute last was when a shrill voice exclaimed loudly her undying love. But it wasn't that familiar voice of a pink haired but that of a blond… a cerulean eyed blond.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The village was amazing. The two walked in the bustling streets even though it was well into the night.

The village of moon was a site to see, lanterns pooling light into the booths filled with clothes and food.

But even though the couple was awed they kept walking forward. Away from the bustle and into a dark alley, turning every which way until they found themselves in front of a white house with black shutters, hidden in the shadows where the moon light could not reach it.

"This is it."

Sakura nodded curtly… bring her fist to the door and knocking… but before her hand even reached out and before her knuckled could dent the wood… the door opened. Leaving an old woman in there presence.

Old yet young… the woman had flowing white hair down to her back and crystal green eyes. Bags were held under her eyes but otherwise no wrinkles were seen on her face, but there was an air to her. A certain knowledge and experience laced the way she motioned her hand to the girl.

"So this is her?" She spoke, her voice not wavering once.

Itachi nodded, his hand twitching in want to grab hers.

The old woman's eyes traveled up and down the girls figure and back up to her face.

"So this is my great great great grand daughter. And the last of our bloodline container… such a pity to carry such a burden. Come in Come in," The grandmother motioned for Sakura and Itachi to enter, "And don't even bother hiding the relationship… I saw it when I first laid by eyes on the two of you… when your parents were babies. Im Kana by the way…"

The white haired woman left into the kitchen within the house leaving Sakura with more questions than answers.

Who was this lady? Was she really that old? What bloodline? And… How can she be alive if she's my great great great grandmother… shed have to be over 150 years old.

A/N I hope you each enjoyed it and again happy birthday… but since I updated so sooon…. Im going to hold an updating ransom… last time you were awesome but I want 20 reviews PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! And yes, Im a sucker fool and your aloud to review more than once


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 2**

**Chapter six**

**Time skip 3/5 Their complete**

**I do not own Naruto …if I do so help me God**

"_Have you ever dreamed something that has come true? Have you ever pictured something horrible and it happens? Tell me, child. Do you have random occurrences of day ja vu?"_

_What the woman was saying confused her so. Its true, the words she kept on whispering to her. But what did it matter…_

_The woman brought the hot cup of tea to her puckered and plump lips as Sakura wondered how she knew. What she was. Anything. The thoughts bounced throughout the pink haired girls mind as she watched intently on the woman's, Kana's, Addams Apple bounce elegantly as she gulped down the sweet drink. The scent burned in her nose, disturbingly delicious… something so intoxicating, desirable, and suspicious, the smell was. But again, that could be her, she was trained to question everything, to trust no one. Sakura sighed as she finally tested the questionable tea with a flicker of her tongue diving into the red and honey colored liquid._

"_To answer your questions sweetie, the drink is not poisoned, the fact that this happens to you matters allot, I know because I do, and last but not least, despite your former training, you have to confide in me everything I ask of you. You question me never until the day you can beat my old bones in a fight, until then everything I ask of you, you must do without a thought. And when you surpass me maybe I'll tell you why, but I'll doubt I'll have too. Now, Sakura darling, to be frank you're not here for me to teach you anything but a bloodline."_

_Kana jutted out her chin and her eyes hardened as she placed her soft pale hands into her lap. "Now don't speak while I am talking." The lady said, cutting Sakura off from what she was going to say. "Now where was I, aha! The bloodline." Her lips pressed together firmly, creating a slim line, her eyebrow creased and slowly she brought her glossy green eyes. Slowly a cool breath escaped from her lungs as she grabbed a dusty slim leather book from under the tea table. _

"_This is the diary of the past containers of our bloodline, you see? Your parents are in here, there parents and there parents and everyone all the way up to me and even for people older than me." Kana dropped the heavy book into Sakura's lap. _

"_I know it doesn't look like much, but I expect this will explain things allot better. But this book is more than that, dearie, nobody actually writes in it, but the books writes it for us that way no one can lie. Its cruel that our thoughts aren't our own, but it is the way…_

"_Enough about that," Kana dragged her long nails through her white hair, tucking it behind her ear, "The bloodline… it is very complicated, child, but I will summarize it as quickly as I can, its getting late. The bloodline that we posses is very complicated, it has conditions and levels but unlike other bloodlines it has sacrifices. Firstly, the overall description to the bloodline is mind reading, but it goes deeper than that, the first stage is what I said it to be, mind reading, the second is the ability to read what ones mind will think in the future, the third is… spectacular, but the power entwines itself with a curse. A curse disguised well enough that I fell for it when I was a young one such as yourself. The third stage is not just reading… but seeing, everything in the future and the past. Tis how I saw your relationship with Itachi-san, seeing your parents give birth to a daughter who would grow up to love that Uchiha… but the curse is immortality. I know you have wondered why I appear at such a young age even though I just passed my hundred and fifty first birthday… I cant die of age and being as strong as the bloodline gave me, not being able to die of combat." She sighed motioning to the diary in Sakura's lap, "You'll notice in the diary that most of us died of suicide, our own hand."_

_Sakura opened her mouth for the first time, surprised by the own calmness of her own voice, "Then why don't you just not go on to the third stage, why don't you stay at the second?"_

"_Its not as easy as that, those who show first signs of their bloodline must learn it, otherwise they'll die of the stress that suppressing ones talent can give you, like yer mother, that sickness wasn't an ordinary one… you see, your mother was capable of going beyond the third level if there was a forth, but willingly she stopped herself, not wanting to face the third. But alas, I'm going to teach you the way of our bloodline. It is getting late and Itachi is waiting. Its time you go to bed…"_

_Abruptly Kana stood up, smoothing out the skirt of her dress, With Sakura following her she smoothly walked out of the room. _

Sakura remembered the day so clearly… the day she discovered her bloodline, then she remembered the most painful day of her life, the day she reached level two… the sad thing was that it was instantly activated, the first time she activated her bloodline. What was the name? Syarongan. (s-your-in-gon)

"_Now breathe in and call upon the name." She instructed with a strict voice, yet playful voice, "This is what we've been working for."_

"_Yeah… we being me…" Sakura growled as she closed her eyes shut. Under her breath she whispered the name and her eyes snapped open, and what beautiful eyes they were._

_Her usual emerald green eyes sparkled and glistened in the sunlight as a small green crescent appeared glowing on her forehead. Her hair became longer slightly, from below her shoulders down to her elbows and her breath became visible, despite the hot weather. And then she marveled at the way she saw things, and then heard the voices and thoughts of her surroundings minds._

_Voice by voice was added until gasping Sakura clamped her hands onto her head and screamed loudly, as her hair began to turn the lightest shade of pink and her eyes became almost transparent, yet still green. The crescent on her forehead flashed bright and finally she fell to her knees._

"_Dearie! Dearie!" Kana yelled running for Sakura, though Itachi was already there, rubbing her back._

"_What is it? What did you do to her." Itachi yelled quietly at her. _

_Kana grabbed the crying girl, and lifted her head so she could see the transparent green eyes and the sparkling green crescent._

"_That's amazing… this girl reached the second level the moment she activated the first… Its only a matter of time before she reaches the third… poor child."_

a/n : okokok not that exciting but it was all stuff you needed to know! I hope you liked it!

Lets see make me feel loved and I'll update… no specified randsom


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 2**

**Chapter seven**

**Time skip 5/5 Their complete**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… not even my socks. I stole those.**

The front kitchen smelled of spices and incense as Kana boiled water for her mango tea. The front windows were open and the sound of rustling leaves and chirping birds echoed in sync with the clattering of drawers and cupboards, looking for a bow she saved for this particular occasion.

She saw it years ago, her granddaughters leave on her eighteenth birthday, she saw the gift she gave. She's been keeping track of it and it just arrived forty years ago, so dust was apparent on the small gift… or gifts that is.

She smirked as her hands brushed a sparkling black bow. It was really a beautiful delicate decoration, Kana thought as she placed it on top of the silver package. The small lady picked up the box and walked into the room with paper doors.

"You must awake now." Kana said tucking a piece of Sakura's hair behind her ear. Setting the present down on a stool the grandmother opened the blinds, letting rays of sunlight burst through the window and shine on Sakura's delicate face.

The girl scrunched up her nose in distaste and snuggled closer to Itachi, who was watching the situation with amused eyes as Sakura pressed her body against his own and Kana let out an irritated growl.

"Sakura wake up, my dearie." Finally the girl woke up and stretched her limbs as her beautiful dark eyes focused on the package.

"Kana… I told you not to get me anything…" Sakura sighed as she wiped the drowsiness from her eyes.

"I know, but you are leaving today, and I would like to wish my greats of a granddaughter goodbye."

Sakura opened her eyes widely, her hand clutching the bed spread, grasping and letting go of the cloth, "How did you… _Syarongan_ !" Sakura cursed. "I'm sorry kana but I have…"

She raised a finger and placed it on Sakura's lip, "Shhh… the vision has already explained itself. But please, open the gift."

Sakura let out a sigh, slowly lifting the package to her lap, and unwrapping the paper, careful not to rip the bow or the shiny tissue.

Inside was a beautiful box, crystal it was, with beautiful carvings of stars and the moon and all of the planets.

Tears prickled at Sakura's eyes as she opened the box and lifted out a pendant of her clan symbol. The pendant was silver and crystal, two silver crescent moons faced each other creating an unique circle and then a sparkling crystal teardrop dripping from the bottom of the center of the circle. It was delicate yet strong, their clan brand. The pendant was sewn to a long piece of black lace.

Silently Sakura lifted the necklace and gave it to Itachi to tie it around her slender neck, as she lifted up her collarbone length hair. Sakura shook her sweeping bangs out of her eyes and hugged Kana.

"Thank you grand mother, thank you." Sakura whispered into Kana's long white hair, as her hand rubbed circles into the pink haired ones back.

"Its time for you to leave. Your village it waiting… but first." Kana pulled from her sleeve a ninja's headband, with the cloth made of black silk. "This is for you." She handed the headband to Sakura. It was like her Konoha headband, except instead of the leaf sign there was a single moon in the middle of the metal.

Sakura accepted the band and tied it to her arm, below her other one. Lowly Sakura bowed as she said her last goodbye's and prepared to leave her second village.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke smirked to himself as he strutted his way over to the Ramen bar where Naruto was waiting a smile on his face. Sasuke noticed this, the first real smile he had seen on the blonde boy for years. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto panted as he downed five more swallows of his food. "Sasuke-bastard, I cant believe its finally here… want to walk with me to the gates.

"I just got promoted to jounin, do you really think I want to spend my time waiting at the gate for a purpose I don't even know and is probably not important." Sasuke droned, with a sharp curious glare.

Naruto drank the rest of his food in one gulp, getting his stuff together.

"You don't know?!" Naruto exclaimed waving by to the ramen store owner. "Today is May twenty first! Its Sakura-chan's birthday!" Naruto smiled brightly, shoving the rest of his money in his back pocket.

"Your point dobe. Sakura hasn't been in this village for five years, and besides why would I care about some girls birthday… especially some girl who doesn't even live in this village."

Sasuke said, falling in step with Naruto despite his cruel words.

"Exactly! Five years ago. Five years ago she left and promised she would be back five years later. Don't you get it! Sakura-chan is coming back TODAY! I already convinced Kakashi to meet us at the gates." Naruto jumped up and down excitedly, happy to see his friend.

"Hn. I doubt it." Sasuke tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Just you wait and see! Sometime today… she'll be walking through gates and throw her arms around you and me in happiness." Naruto yelled joyfully as he reached the gates.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura looked Itachi up and down sternly, approximately two miles away from Konoha. Focusing her chakra she formed her illusion on Itachi's appearance. She didn't change much, just enough to disguise him. She took away the markings under his eyes, and added three inches to his height, she changed his head band to match her moon one and changed the color of his eyes from a black to a sparkling dark blue.

Sakura smiled up at her work and pecked him on the lips.

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked into his mouth.

Itachi smirked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Are you?"

A/N:

What do you think? ????????? 

Review review review!

Another random… ummm lets say 20 reviews

Love you alll

Heres a cookie


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 3**

**Chapter eight**

**Reunion of the past regrets**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… not even my socks. I stole those.**

_( note that Itachi will remain to be Itachi unless when someone is talking.)_

Sakura and Itachi appeared in a flash of moonlight before the guards, who were chatting innocently in the sun.

They shielded they're eyes when the extra flash exploded, releasing the bright light.

"Who are you?" The first asked, his hand raised to his wrinkled brow.

"Hey Genma… its you. Long time no see."

The ninja squinted his brown eyes and saw the pink haired girl. "Sakura? Is that really you?"

"Yes. Its me." Sakura grabbed onto Itachi's arm and brought him to see Genma, who patted her on the head lightly. "This is my boyfriend, Tachi."

Genma stared at the blossomed flower and to the man, growling in his head. Slowly his lips turned up.

"Congrats. You can go in now."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

The gates opened slowly, letting a blinding amount of sunlight. Naruto covered his eyes when he saw two shadows appear.

"Is that…" Naruto's face lit up, as he squinted his face. Ecstatically he began to wave his hands and arms, flailing them around him. "Sakura!"

Sasuke cocked his head towards the two shadows as the came closer, and the gates closed, filling the shadows with color. He didn't know if she looked like this before she left, for he was already gone, but she looked better.

Sakura pulled Naruto into a hug as Sasuke and Itachi watched her every move, though Itachi was watching more of Naruto and where he put his hands.

Sakura took a step back, Naruto still in her hands. She sighed a smiled on her lips as she looked him up and down. "You've grown."

Naruto lazily scratched the back of his head. "So have you, Believe it! Your pretty Sakura!"

And it was true, Sasuke thought as his eyes hungrily devoured her. Sizing up her shiny hair that brushed her collarbone. His onyx orbs stared at her sweeping bangs, that were a darker shade of pink then the rest of her hair, they swept over her glossy green eyes and down the rest of her body. Flowing from her black and pink tube top that barely reached her belly button, down to the black pants that tide tight at her ankles, but baggy around her legs. Her shoulders were bare and her midriff showed a scar less figure, the only clue to her training was the bandages that wrapped both her arms and the lonely scar on her lower back. A long horizontal line of darkened flesh traveling from one love handle to the next, but what caught his eye was the two headbands tied to her upper arm. Not one, but two. One with the familiar shape of the Konoha leaf, and another with a crescent moon. She'd changed.

Finally, Sakura let out a heavy breath and released Naruto, stepping back and letting Itachi wrap his arms around her, "Who's this." Sasuke sneered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sakura looked over to him for the first time. "Wow," Sasuke smirked. "I didn't even noticed you were here Sasuke. This is my boyfriend, Tachi." Sasuke's smirk faltered, as he noticed three things he did not like, the first being that she didn't notice, the second was it was no longer 'Sasuke-kun' and the last being as that she had a boyfriend.

Itachi held out a hand, to be ignored. Retreating his hand, he let out his own smirk. "I've heard much about Naruto and Kakashi." He let out a growl and recomposed himself, "But nothing about Sasuke." Itachi smirked again as he watched the scowl deepen on Sasuke's face.

"Well. Tachi and I have to be going to the Hokage's now. Goodbye."

"Sakura wait!" Sasuke growled.

"Yes…"

"Why do you have two head bands."

Sakura looked at her arm and began to finger her necklace that her grandma gave her. "I discovered much in Moon. I learned I still had family. One member related by blood there. I learned how to yield my fathers katanna that he gave me when I was ten," Sakura patted the sheath that rested on her hip, that was overlooked by the rest, "I was trained there. It's where I became a temporary assassin… used for training of coarse and only for missing nins, and… Its also where I killed my first, and where many memories lie. Its where I've done much, where I learned much… its where I learned of my bloodli-" But she never finished the sentence because a flash of moonlight took them away, but of coarse she did it on purpose. She didn't want them to know. Not yet anyways.

Kakashi watched as his showing eye was blinded by the light. Tch. She's still weak.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hands pushed open big oak doors as she barged into the room with a handsome man behind her and snuck before the desk. Slowly she leant forward down to the ear and screamed, a nail curling, ear splintering yelp. The blonde shot open and began to holler at whomever had awaked her from her drunken nap.

She began to scream until she recognized the pink hair. The green eyes. In a tear stricken gasp Tsunade pulled the teenager into a hug, " Sakura!" Their two bodies collided as Sakura accepted the hug, letting Tsunade snuggle her face into the pink heads hair. And in a whisper you could make out the words, "Happy Birthday."

The two separated the hug, Tsunade a instantly sober smile still apparent on her face. Tsunade pursed her lips. "Who's this?"

"This is Tachi. He helped train me… along with Kana. But she is not here." Sakura said as she dragged her fingers through her hair, fingering her necklace with her other hand.

"Anything you learned. Are you strong?… And do your loyalties still lie in Konoha?" Tsunade added as she noticed the second head band.

"I learned much… a bloodline. The others do not know yet… I could be stronger. As to my loyalties… I will always be faithful to Konoha, I just am also loyal to moon. My home country, to where my ancestors are from."

"Great. Want a drink?" She offered Tachi and Sakura, who declined it warily.

Tsunade sighed, placing the sake bottle on her desk.

"its been long, and I'm sure you two want to go and _connect_ with each other so git!"

Tachi smiled wistfully as he bowed ,"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Whatever. Sakura, expect an ability evaluation soon… I promise to keep Jiraiya away from your room, your dismissed."

A/N SORRY BRAIN BLOCK!!!!!OKOKOK/// you guys were amazing and frikki with the reviews … Ill update once im att 200 reviews…. IM at like 179 right now… so its only one more than lst time so good luck!!!!

Love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 3**

**Chapter nine**

**Reunion of the past regrets**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… not even my socks. I stole those.**

"Kakashi! What do you think about Sakura NOW! Huh? She's strong isn't she?" Naruto said loudly, his nose up in the air as the three of them walked through the village. Kakashi looked up from his orange book and stared at the matured boy. This always over the top knuckle head. He wasn't the smartest of the bunch and probably never will, though he does have potential.

"Naruto." Kakashi pocketed the book quickly and stopped walking just in front of a flower shop. "I'm not trying to be mean, I'm being honest. Sakura had absolutely no potential whatsoever when she left. She was an emotional wreck and the chances of her improving, even in five years, would be nearly impossible. So no, I don't think she's strong." Once again he dug the book from his pocket and shoved it back up to his face.

"Kakashi." Naruto began angrily ,"They're must be on heck of a long pole permanently shoved up your-"

Ino appeared behind Naruto, "Up his what? And can I have some?" Ino stated jokingly. Neither laughed at her joke. "Oh, come on guys, what's the crisis this time?" She spoke flamboyantly, flipping her long blond hair over to her other shoulder.

"Sakura's back." The three looked back at the last survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. It was the first time he has spoken to the group today. In fact it was the first time he spoke to Ino since he came back.

"Since when!" Ino gaped. "How could Forehead have come back!"

"She's been here since yesterday morning." He replied again. "Tch. Hurry up, we need to train." Quickly Sasuke picked up his pace and began to lead the group rather than lazily trail behind them.

"What's up with him?" Ino whispered furiously into Naruto's ear.

"Sakura's back." Naruto replied calmly, not even bothering to keep it quiet.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Yes it does. Sakura's back. The last member of team seven is back."

"No! Sakura is NOT the last member." Ino yelled, "She was kicked out because she was too weak. I'm the last member now! Not Sakura!!" Ino yelled.

"Shut up, Annoying!" Sasuke stated. "What's that noise?"

The three quieted down. "It's the sound of metal clashing." Kakashi spoke, his voice hushed as they neared their training ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I cant believe you." Sakura growled as she grabbed the kunai thrown at her and threw it back. " We're given perfect privacy and the first thing you can think of is training." Briskly she unsheathed her katanna and bit her thumb, streaking the handle of her sword with her blood. Strongly Sakura shoved the sword into the ground and did the hand signs, letting hundreds of demons rise from the ground and begin to attack Itachi.

Sakura allowed herself to plop herself straight on the ground, watching as Itachi fought the non-existent demons. She snickered to herself as she watched Itachi swinging his weapons around like a lunatic, fighting the genjutsu.

"Wow! This is entertaining!" Sakura giggled to herself.

"well I'm glad you were enjoying yourself." Itachi panted lightly as he broke the genjutsu. A layer of sweat on his forehead. Smoothly he grabbed the katanna out of the ground and threw it at her. Sakura caught the handle of the weapon as it glided by her, standing up she smirked.

"On guard?" She mocked.

"ha ha." Itachi laughed monotone at her little joke. Without a second thought he stole the sword from her and sheathed it, on the loop in her belt, and tackled her. The two rolled on the floor and settled in a provocative position on the dirt and grass, letting the grime and sweat seep through each others shirt, and dirty each other.

Their breaths slowed as they relaxed into each other, before they finally sighed.

"We know you're their, you can come out now."

As the group came out of the bushes Itachi regretfully climbed off of the pink haired girl.

Coolly the three boys shuffled out of the bushes, Naruto waving excitedly, Sasuke glaring, and Kakashi reading his book.

"Ino, you can come out too." Huffing the blond came out and walked straight up to the matured blossom and lifted her arm, but just as the incoming hand was about to hit Sakura's cheek, her wrist was caught by both Sakura and Itachi's hand.

"Who do you think you are?" The blond growled as Sakura lifted her hand from Ino's wrist, leaving only Itachi's hand on her arm.

The jealous girl let her eyes trail up Itachi's arm up to his face. "And… who is this?" She purred.

Instantly Itachi let go of her in disgust and draped his arm over Sakura's shoulder.

"Oh! This is Tachi. My boyfriend." Their was a tiny trace of hostility when she spoke with a fake grin on her face, slowly she dragged her fingers through her pink locks.

The blue eyed girl glared menacingly, "Why are you back!" She screamed. "Why did you bother coming! You should have stayed a missing nin! No one cares if your gone! NO ONE! _You're weak! You… You… You're going to ruin __**everything!**_ You're not worth this team! You're not worth it! You should just go and die!" Itachi pulled back his fist to punch the girl but Sakura caught his fist.

"Don't, she's not finished." Sakura stated, her mask neatly in its place. The mask she had worked on. Her eyes were emotionless. Dead. Her face showed nothing, not even a quiver of the lips.

"I don't know why you're here, because you are not taking all this from me! You are not worth it! Your not worth it, your not worth it! You weak piece of ugly-"

Ino never had the chance to finish that sentence before she was thrown threw three trees.

Sakura materialized before the hysterical limp girl, and knelt down before her. "I'm here because this is my village. I bothered because I do. I didn't want to become a missing nin, especially after I made a living of being an assassin for them. It doesn't matter if anyone cares and last but not least… if I'm weak… then what are you?" She sneered, finally slinging the girl carelessly over her shoulder and bringing her back to her teammates and dropped her unceremoniously on the dirt in front of Kakashi's feet.

"I am sorry that you're teammate is injured but there was nothing else I can do. I would heal her but I find no use since I'll end up injuring her again afterwards. Now I should get back to my training."

Sasuke's hand shot out and grasped Sakura's wrist tightly, not allowing her to leave.

"Fight me."

"No."

"I said, Fight me."

She yanked her wrist from his fingers, "It would not be fair seeing as I have been training for the past seven hours and you have not. It would be not fair and uneven. Again, I decline."

"Then meet me tomorrow, same time and fight me."

Sakura let out a sigh. "As you wish."

And with that the two disappeared in a flash of moonlight, leaving the four speechless, and clueless.

A/N: OKOKOK

I'm really liking this review thing … it makes me happy when I get responses -hug-… but since you guys hate it so much and I love you so much Im not going to specify a number…. But IM not going to update until I feel thoroughly loved…. And annoyed at the tremendous amount of reviews

Now… I'm conducting a contest… the one that has the longest (not pointless blabber) review in my bunch… I will mention and love on forever more in the next chapter… and if you have been writing stories I will read them and mention my favorite also

Good luck and love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 3**

**Chapter ten**

**Fighting Once Love**

**Disclaimer: I might not own Naruto… But I want too! -cries-**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

**THE WINNER**

_The winner for the 'longest review' contest was (ironically) __**reader-not-a-reviewer!!!!**__ Congratz! You won with your 540 worded review (yes I counted the words and my eyes hurt) She is the fancy and awesome writer of Suffering Cherry Blossom. _

_Now… for endless love and affection… love love affection affection love love affection affection love love affection affection love love affection affection love love affection affection love love affection affectionlove love affection affectionlove love affection affection love love affection affection love love affection affection love love affection affection love love affection affection love love affection affection …._

_My hand now hurts… I loe you so much… everyone go check out her awesome beyond awesome story that is just on its first chapter as of now and huggles to reader-not-a-reviewer (you were always my favortie) and heres the next chapter_

You can be like reader-not-a-reviewer for I am conducting two contests.. So try your hardest love you all

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

The sun was high in the sky, and the tree branches were swaying side to side in the light breeze. Over an old decaying cement bridge was a blooming field, where the grass was an inch too long, and old training targets and stumps were falling over themselves from over use. Evergreen trees were tall and stretching towards the blue sky as if searching for escape. Cherry blossoms flew through the air, being taken away from their homes… and a loud crowd of people waited for their old sunshine child. The one with a smile so pure and with the utmost happy exterior. They were their to welcome her back and watch her match.

"Where is she?" Sasuke growled, stretching his calves and finishing a warm up spar with Naruto.

"She probably is running away, with her tail between her legs… isn't that right Sasuke-kun." Ino purred.

"You know, if your going to talk bad about me you can at least wait until I'm not here." The entire crowd looked behind them. Sitting on the bridge, her legs hanging over the edge limply was Sakura, or what they assumed her to be.

Today she was dressed different from the rest. Today she dressed like she would as an assassin.

Her bangs were pinned up on her head and black eyeliner was greatly contrasting with her emerald green eyes. She wore a tight black silk dress with white cross stitching running down her front. Both her legs were bandaged tightly, to match her arms, and both of her headbands were again tied to her upper arm. Her fathers katanna was strapped to her back, and her necklace, her crest, was dangling from her neck, shining and reflecting every ounce of light it could get.

"Hello all. I believe we are waiting for a match." Sakura smirked.

Two blurs came rushing forward and attacked Sakura to the floor.

"Sakura!" Hinata gasped "I cant believe your back!"

"Hinata-chan. TenTen-chan." Sakura smiled. "Came to watch the fight I see?"

"Sakura! there is something you need to know, Sasuke has perfected the second phase of Sharingan. Watch out!"

"TenTen… I know what I am doing trust me." Sakura began to walk away before she called out "I'll catch up after the match! I've missed you guys!"

"Haruno! Hurry up!" Sasuke called from the center of the grassy field.

Sakura growled as she neared the field, seeing Sasuke with his lusty eyes and cruel smirk. His lip was curled over his teeth and his eyes were swirling with they're crimson glare.

Sakura stepped forward, letting her pink locks blow in the wind. "Are you ready, Sasuke?"

"Theirs nothing to be ready for… but where's your precious Tachi?"

"Ah… he's watching from the shadows, shall we begin?"

The crowd began to whisper and grumble with words once Sasuke dug out a shuriken.

"Of coarse." And with that he let go of the spinning weapons, letting the silver metal slip from his fingers as he disappeared into the shadows.

Quickly Sakura dodged burying her hand into the soft dirt and grabbing hold of a blue collar and pulling the boy up.

"You're going to have to try harder than that." sakura growled, her breath playing with the hair on Sasuke's head. She threw him across the field and elbowed the body behind her as the first clone disappeared in smoke and the Uchiha bent over from the hit to his abs.

"You obviously think of me as weak. I am no longer." The pink haired girl smiled wistfully.

"Well lets test that thought." Sliding from his crouch he kicked his feet out to meet Sakura's, only to have her do several back flips. The Uchiha chased after her, throwing kunais and blowing the occasional breath of flames.

The moon rose slightly and the crowd gasped as Sakura stopped, her shoulder finally being hit by a chidori affected kunai. She let out a gasp as her fingers twitched. They'd been fighting for twenty minutes and Sasuke stood gasping for air with several scratches on his face and blood spilling from beneath his left knee cap.

Crimson soaked her shoulder has Sakura yanked the knife from her shoulder and a green glow surrounded the injury…slowly healing and stitching together the cut.

"My fun is over now." The shadows covered her eyes as she spoke in a gruff throaty whisper. " Now that the warm up is over I guess Ill begin to take this seriously."

Sasuke's eyes widened at what she said and his eyes nearly popped out of head as she raised her head and her face was fully lighted and visible, though it was different, he noticed.

Her hair was longer reaching her elbows and her eyes… they were a transparent green. A color that haunted you and saw everything. And her forehead was graced with a green glowing crescent.

"Sasuke." Her voice was irregular, a ghost a shallow screech of a sound. It hurt his ears, yet made him yearn for more. "You look scared. Scared."

"What-what is this?" He whispered furiously.

"This is what I cut myself off from saying the first day. This is my bloodline. Syarongan." She began to walk forward. "Most powerful and useful. Hmmm… I think I'm scaring you more than I thought I would, your thoughts are scattered, and I sense jealous thoughts in the future… and past. Now why would you be jealous?"

"What are you talking about."

Sakura bent down and grasped his shirt pulling him up and pressing her body against him, "My bloodline is the ability to read ones thoughts, and to read ones thoughts that they are going to think and lastly what they have previously thought. Your mind is no longer your own. On guard." Forcefully she pulled out her katanna.

Everything from then was a blur of sight, every move Sasuke made was pointless. Every thought that rushed through his mind wasn't sacred wasn't secret wasn't anything undiscovered, because she knew it. She knew even what he didn't yet, and using the knowledge she was constantly being fed it didn't take long to stab him in the shoulder. The only bad thing was what she didn't see coming. She didn't see the reflexes that was coming nor did she see the blood run from her mouth as she clutched her head tightly, her crimson fluid mixing with her sweat and the grimy dirt from the long battle.

"Tachi…" She coughed as she began to fall next to Sasuke's unconscious body. "The third phase…"

**F/N/T/W/A/B/T/A **(Fan notes that were attacked by the author)

_Okay in the last tremendous set of reviews I picked out a few questions that wont be answered in later chapters and attacked them with my brilliant brilliantness! (AKA Answers) _

_Why is Itachi called Tachi - Itachi is called Tachi because I have no imagination and to be frankly honest am to stupid to remember a name that wouldn't look like a repeated typo for those uninformed readers. So out of my laziness stupidness and lack of personality I have (self proclaimed) geniusly come up with the name Tachi_

_Is Ino stronger- I've decided that this actually will be dignified and answered in later chapters but I want to clarify something almost as important as the cookies that I have eaten. Ino is stuck up in this story and though she IS stronger her improved strength is being clouded with her obsession with hot guys and her (secret) jealousy of Sakura._

_Why is it moonlight they disappear in- They disappear in moonlight (obviously) because she trained (and originated) in the country of moon. She learned Moons Jutsu's_

_When is the village going to find out Tachi is Itachi- You are going to find this out later but I just want to taunt you really quickly. Nananananabooboo I know and you don't -sticks out tongue-_

**A/N (You might want to read this if your interested in another contest)**

_I personally like this contest Idea for the most flattering, most helpful or longest review… so I'm going to host a contest again! This contest takes two parts and two winners… so technically it is two contests ( it is capable to win both contests.)_

_The first contest is the person who convinces me to update the best and/or most. (the one who makes me want to write and never stop) The winner will have the next chapter be dedicated to them, and I will read the most attractive story of there's that I like and give you my loves… plus I will mention you in my myspace, two deviant art accounts, and I will make a script comic at the end of the next chapter including you and the other winner (If you win twice Ill be forced to make you a twin) _

_The second contest is about more contest Ideas… the one with the best contest Ideas (that does not cost me any money) will win! (same prizes as the previous prize winner) _


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 3**

**Chapter eleven**

**The Third Level**

**Disclaimer: I might not own Naruto… But I want too! -cries-**

"Tachi!" Tsunade called, her nose looking over the clipboard she clung to. "Sakura's organs are fine, healing miraculously without any help. Blood flow is fine and all chakra paths are cleared… but there is a few things. Nothing unhealthy just unusual. The color of her chakra now appears white. And her physical appearance is the strangest. Her hair has grown at a fast rate, but stops. Each time we cut it, it just grows back out again. The colors of the fibers in her hair have also changed, they've lightened even further to a barely pink color, but her bangs still appear in their dark shade. And the chakra points around her eyes, brain and heart have grown. I've never seen anything like it. She know has, what seems to be three chakra reserves, rather than one. Do you have any idea what it is?"

"Hn. I do." Itachi spoke as he began to walk towards the room where Sakura was sleeping.

"Like to fill me in as her legal guardian and doctor?"

"Not re-"

"That wasn't a request." Tsunade blocked the door to Sakura's room as he reached towards the handle.

"Hn. Its her bloodline, she's reached the third phase, and there more than you just told me. Her organs look like they haven't lived a day in their life her skin cells and every part of her look like they have been reborn… have they not?"

"…Yes. Care to explain this bloodline to me?"

"That's not for me to tell you."

That was the last thing said before Sakura's heart monitor went flat, with one loud drawn out beep.

The room was white, with that annoying florescent blare of light. That was the first thing she noticed. The second was the pulse in her temples and the tiara of sweat that crowned her flushed face, and lastly, the third, was the horrid acrid smell of vinegar and alcohol used to dampen the smell of latex gloves and medicine. One word came to her mind, hospital.

Reaching over to her pail wrist Sakura yanked the IV out of her flesh, healing the wound spewing blood with her chakra's, now white, glow.

Flipping out of her bed she grasped her translucent pink haired head, and massaged the ache in her brain, but the pain that eased away didn't last long for when Tsunade barged into the room, Itachi in hand.

She should've known better than to leave the heart monitor…

"Sakura? You scared me to death! I thought we lost you!"

Slowly Sakura slipped her hand over Tsunade's rambling mouth and dragged her other through her tailbone length hair, bringing it to in front of her face.

"I'm changing. Tachi." She spoke, a quiver in her voice. "Its complete too…" Sakura flung her arms around the stoic man.

"Tsunade-sama." said stoic man spoke. "I think I'll check her out. She's healed, and the physical changes you spoke of are normal, we were expecting them. We will dismiss ourselves."

"Hai." She sighed. " I'll leave you alone to gather your things." Tsunade waved her hand once again as she handed towards the door, her clipboard held tightly to her chest. Quickly she cast one last glance at her daughter before she shut the door behind her.

"Tachi." Sakura whispered. "I didn't want this to happen. I tried to suppress it.. I did. But when Sasuke stabbed me I-I lost control and my suppressing backfired and … and I don't know." Sakura's voice dropped to a whisper, "Itachi. I-Im so sorry. B-but there is no going back now. I-I'm immortal-"

"Shhhh." Itachi stroked her hair, her new whitish pink hair that fell to her tail bone. "There has to be another way. That is Akatsuki's quest. I am in the organization, I will find a way. Kana will help also. No worries." HE hushed and soothed her as they began to walk out of the hospital room he kissed her hairline, running his masculine fingers up her spine to calm her.

"Tachi." Sakura said, settling back into their characters. "Tachi… can I walk around the village by myself for awhile. I w-want to be alone. Please." Sakura said lying her head on his shoulder, right outside the hospital doors.

Itachi resisted, not wanting to see his cherry blossom alone among the dangers. Here she had enemies. Enemies that knew who she was. And that almost frightened him. Intimidated him. Slowly he shook his head, calling himself weak, and that she was strong. A sigh escaped his lips as he agreed with her and let her go.

"Thank you Tachi, I need this." Sakura grasped him, clutching his body against her own in a desperate attempt to feel. To feel him. She was immortal now and he… well he was not. It seemed as if everything was falling apart. She didn't want the third phase.

Sakura sighed, breathing out and releasing Itachi from her.

"Sakura." Itachi's cold voice held some depth to it, "Don't do anything stupid and be safe. Oh God please be safe… and remember the stupid part too." Sakura chuckled as she smiled and began to walk away from her man.

Itachi watched as her feet peppered the floor slowly In attempt to explore what all has changed since she had left.

There was no point in following her, she had a better grasp on chakra control then even he, and a temper that would be the death of him if he were to be caught. So off her went in a cloud of smoke. The first time he had used smoke since a long time ago.

Because it was always Sakura who did the jutsu, and would poof him along with her in that burst of moonlight, and they would reappear in the same place. But this time her disappeared in that foggy and gloomy pile of smog, and this time he would reappear in their dingy apartment. Alone.

A/N: Ive decided to extend the contests from last chapter…. Not many participants and that made me incredibly sad --… cries ! Check last chapter's AN to check out the contest love you all …. And theres a lead I bet you wish who it was… love you all and YAYQ!!! I really do love you all!

AND I FINALLY DIED MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! W00T IM happy


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 3**

**Chapter twelve**

**Not ready, not worth it, just bite me**

**Disclaimer: I might not own Naruto… But I want too! -cries-**

The dust in the street spat up as Sakura stamped her foot in frustration. Why? Sakura thought as she clenched her fist trying to see through all of that dirt in the air, a quiet 'oomph' she heard followed by a ungraceful thump.

_Forgive, sounds good. _

Sakura took her moon hentai and tied it around her eyes, like the training technique she used in her past with Itachi… Itachi 3. (couldn't help myself loves)

Next she tore a piece of fabric from her black shirt and tied it over her nose and mouth, cleansing her breaths. Using her senses of chakra and hearing she felt her way over to where she heard that grunt and thump.

_Forget I'm not sure I could._

Slyly she bent down and gathered what felt to be flowers in her hands, passing them over to the silky hands of, what she supposed to be, a girl.

"Thanks…" She heard a nice sneer. A familiar sneer.

_They say time heals everything._

The pink haired maiden ripped the hentai from her eyes and the cloth from her mouth, seeing through the fog, and staring into deep blue eyes. She cast her green eyes forward, dangerously, and daringly, looking and watching as the blond widened her own orbs.

"Ugh, Forehead." Sakura dumped the last daisy onto Ino's pile as she nodded her head. "You look as ugly as ever."

…_But I'm still waiting_.

"I don't find point to this." She sighed, "We've been fighting over everything and I find no point anymore, it all began with Sasuke, and I don't want him anymore. I don't even know what were fighting over anymore." The girl, looked past the blond, staring into the beyond, somewhat waiting fro a reply. But nothing was heard.

_I'm through with doubt._

A defeated sigh exited the rose petals lips as she began to brush by Ino.

"Wait!" The girl squalled, "Forehead." She quieted to an angry whisper. "DO you really want to know, big brow?"

_There's nothing left for me to figure out._

Without hesitation the kunoichi's transparent pink hair whipped across her face, as she turned to face her.

"We're fighting over… life. Existence, like.. GAH! I don't know. Everything you have that I don't, everything!"

Sakura's lips parted, "You know nothing, your being ignorant, pig. Tell me, what do I have."

_I've paid a price._

She growled, irritated at the questions, at the words, "You have strength, a bloodline. You have love. You have respect… family, friends, a boyfriend. A life. Skills, job, and brains and like kind of beauty…"

"Ino-pig stop." Sakura's hand rested on the hilt of her katana. "Do you know what this is." Her fingers danced over the intricate designs, of her sword.

Ino glared brightly at her, "Yes! IM not stupid. it's a Katana."

They just stared at each other, Sakura letting the silence cloud and calm her before she spoke, "No, and yes. This is a katana, but its more. it's a family heir loom, the last piece of my life here, the last piece of my parents left. I'm not going to reveal all of the secrets, your not ready to hear them and I'm not ready to tell them… but you are wrong." Sakura was talking in circles, not able to keep her thoughts straight. "This katana is everything and nothing the same. Ino, when I was twelve, the day after graduating from the academy my father died, that day I was a genin I also became an orphan. When he died my mother had already died. I had no time to worry about training outside of training, I had to work to pay the bills because I had no place to go and the last thing I was going to do was take pity from an orphanage, or work for the government as Naruto does."

…_And Ill keep paying._

"I don't have family, and the strength I have I have sacrificed everything for, friends, my life here in Konoha, once love, the only thing I didn't loose was Tachi. And him I have to share with his work., The worst thing a person can do is out live loved ones, and I've done that a thousand times over… and I have to continue doing that… for me death is not an option."

Ino had sympathy in her eyes, tears locked away showing shininess in her cerulean orbs. Her eyes hardened.

_I'm not ready to make nice._

"You say that as if your immortal, as if you cant die, like your to strong or something." Sakura smiled at the blond, she was smart… but clouded be stupidity and ignorance.

"I am… too strong I mean."

Ino entered the entryway, the door to her right to be exact, she set the flowers down in a blue glass vase and came back out to Sakura. She dug out a kunai and through it quickly, too quickly to the untrained eye.

The transparent haired girl stuck her pointer finger out, catching the shiny metal weapon in its handle ring. "You're going to kill a villager."

_I'm not ready to back down_

The blond sighed deeply, "You are so…. UGH! I mean your such a …. grawr!" Ino threw her hands up in the air and growled, a tear running down her red face in frustration, as her fist came down on the wall beside her.

_I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time to go round and round and round. '_"Ino," Sakura took the kunai that she caught from Ino's attack and placed the cold metal against the girls core, above her bellybutton. "What happened in the past, is the past. I realize that, but now… years later this is stupid." Sakura pressed the kunai in a little deeper, sinking down a centimeter into the girls flesh, once the cherry blossom saw her enemy protest her words. A trickle of blood ran down her torso. "We have fought and fought, and now were fighting over something I don't want anymore, and now that I don't want it, were fighting even more. The fighting stops now." Sakura flipped the kunai up, cutting a slit up Ino's bandaged shirt, twirling the weight around her finger and throwing it into the gravel ground.

Ino's eyes widened.

_It's too late to make it right._

"Sakura." The words slipped out of her lips along with her second tear. "I cant stop now, fighting is all I have left… left of this. If our fighting stops Ill become weak. I'm not fighting over Sasuke anymore, sure I want him but… I'm fighting for everything, like I said. You are like everything now and I'm like not." Her hands opened and clenched again, repeating the pattern, "I fight now because I can be just as good as you. Fighting is my way to show you I'm not weak. My way of showing everyone."

Sakura laughed bitterly, "You're wrong. Don't you get it? Fighting is now a distraction from training, you'll be weak forever if you don't quit it and start training like everyone else. I wont give my past up for anything. My fighting got me to training and that made me strong, I found love along with enemies and strength came with … sacrifice. I wont trade my past for anything, but yours…. Its time you trade your present."

_I probably wouldn't if I could_

"Billboard brow." Ino offered a hand forward, it hanging there stiffly. "I don't know what you're saying… I think its kind of stupid… but right. I want a new relationship between us so I propose us as not enemies but friends," She offered a smile, "Friends till the end, what do you say? I can get stronger and you'll get the chance to see me grow up. Friends forever," She asked, her hand still held up "till death do us part?"

"No."

_Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

**A/N IM done!!!!!!!!!!! Woot**

**This was kind of hard for me to write but I did it! Sorry if its choppy… and I'm glad if its good. Whichever it is…**

**No contest winners yet so if you want to keep one trying… refer to chapter 10's A/N for details love you all and a special thanks to the Dixie chicks 'not ready to make nice.' I don't own the song… and I don't even want too.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 4**

**Chapter thirteen**

**A date with destiny and traveling eyes**

**Disclaimer: I might not own Naruto… But I want too! -cries-**

The breeze picked up, ruffling the girls pastel air as she slid through the cement door frame. Normally inside the room would be a dusty apartment, a beat up old couch and a dented table with two broken chairs pushed up, a dirty old apartment.

Sakura gawked at the room that stood before her now.

The lights were dimmed and the flames of vanilla scented candles flickered romantically. All of the furniture was draped with clean white sheets and there, sitting on the couch was a handsome man, humming along with the slow music.

"Itachi…" Sakura murmured as she walked over to her man, sitting down on the couch next to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "What is all of this?"

Itachi rested his finger over her pink lips, quickly replacing his finger by his wanting lips. Sakura smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him pick her up and scoot her onto his lap. Nibbling on Sakura's lower lip her mouth quivered as she rested her head against her own, breathing deeply. Slowly tears streamed down the girls face, she had always been the silent crier, one to never make a peep… to just stare emotionlessly into space as the salty drips of water stained her face.

"Sakura… what troubles you." Itachi questioned, kissing and rubbing away the wetness from her countenance.

"Ino." Sakura sighed, burying her pretty face into the Akatsuki members chest. "Today she asked me to be her friend… till death do us part… I said no."

Itachi rubbed patterns softly into her back.

"I c-couldn't say yes. If I befriend her and she dies, it will be wrong. I would have lied to her for her entire life, that burden on my shoulder, weighing me down pound by pound…" The girl looked up and into the mans eyes, "I'm going to be alone for the rest of my eternity…aren't I?"

Silence. And then he shook his head back and forth denying her words. "NO. You'll have me, for as long as you actually do have me. And then when I die…"

"I'll follow quickly after, taking my life to be with you." Sakura stated, smiling with her eyes as she finished Itachi's sentence.

Quickly his eyes burned with fury as his grip tightened around her waist.

"No! That is sick. Sick and masochistic. When I die you will forget me and find another love. He will love and protect you, and that will carry out till you find one who is also like you, immortal. But you will not surrender to suicide! That is weakness, and selfish and pitiful!" Itachi took few deep breaths, calming himself down, "…But until I dieI want you to truly be with someone. And I….I want want to truly be with someone. Sakura."

Itachi loosened his grip to let him pull out a single black box.

"Will you marry me? Till death do ME part."

Tears streamed down her face once again as she silently nodded her head.

Itachi smiled lightly, opening the box and pulling out a silver band with one single diamond placed in the middle of a sparkling ruby square. Small, delicate, simple, and expensive Sakura thought as the cool metal slid onto her ring finger.

…

"WOW! It was about time man!" A group full of people fell out of the closet, each of them clothed with the familiar pattern of red clouds on black silk.

"Yes. Un. I was starting to think that I would have to propose for you…. Or instead of you un." Deidara chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

Sakura laughed as she laughed with the rest of her old friends, catching up and screaming violently at the once making crude jokes and gestures at them… One of them going as far as giving her an early 'wedding night' gift.

But hidden quietly outside the window peeked and spied red swirling eyes. Those same eyes widened as he whispered the name… the name of the one who stole his Sakura Blossom. The one who murdered his clan. The one who took everything from him. He whispered the name of his brother… Itachi.

A/N I know its short but it will have to do.

Please I'm feeling unloved with the reviews thus am not encouraged to write my best and/or a lot. So please for the love of sanity, pie, and FANFIC… review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 4**

**Chapter fourteen**

**Prison of Love, man what a cliché**

**Disclaimer: I might not own Naruto… But I want too! -cries-**

Her feet peppered the floor as she answered the annoying pitter patter that seemed to reverberate around the inside door desperately. And when her hand pulled the door back just enough for her own body to be seen the blond cerulean eyed male gasped and his jaw fell slack.

"Yes Naruto." She blushed as she grasped the bed sheet around her tighter.

The boy did not answer, his eyes just traveled lazily up her naked pale and flawless legs up to the hem up the white bed sheet she layered and wrapped around her figure from mid thighs to lazily resting in her cleavage. He traced her outline through the overly clingy cloth and from that up to her angered and frustrated face wit her wrinkled and ruffled brow. " Naruto, is you are going to check me out you can do it like a true ninja so that I. Wont. NOTICE!" She whispered furiously, pulling the cloth tighter around her only to make her outline more visible and pleasing to his eye.

"Is there a problem." A man growled from behind Sakura, putting his arms around her hugging her from behind and shielding the pink haired girl from Naruto's view while casting an evil glare at the blond.

"Nu….uh. Nuhu! Nope… hehe Tachi, no problem here…" Naruto stuttered nervously scratching the back of his head. "I-I just came to pick Sakura up for training to-today… thought I would walk h-her there… hehe."

"Sakura, go get dressed… I'll make coffee." Itachi stated lazily as he turned around with Sakura in front of him, heading into the apartment. Naruto followed inside the dusty home.

As soon as Sakura exited the room Naruto avoided a fiery glare that Itachi constantly and expertly cast at the poor boy when he poured the ninja tea.

"Naruto." The blond looked up from the cup of steaming liquid that was just poured for him.

"H-hai? Tachi."

"I understand your past relationship as family and teammates with Sakura, but if I ever find you looking at her the way you were looking at her this morning I will personally castrate you with a dulled butter knife, in addition to whatever beating she gives you herself… understood?" Naruto gulped at the pleasant way he said this to him, a pleasant countenance on and his eyes relaxed as if he was chatting away with his best of buddies.

"Hai! Understood sir!" Naruto saluted him.

"Glad that is taken care of."

There was a tense silence between them before the pitter patter of footsteps came and entered the kitchen.

"So what were you talking about."

Naruto began to shake furiously his cheeks laden with red and heat as he held his pants protectively. Itachi kept a cool façade and watched bemused as Naruto talked in circles while carefully avoiding his gaze from Sakura. Sakura smirked as she laughed quietly to herself. "Hey Naruto… I was wondering what you thought of my outfit."

Naruto coughed loudly as he mumbled, "Its great!" With a effortful thumbs up.

A irritated foot thumping began, "Come one Naruto. You didn't even look."

Nervously he turned around in his chair and let his eyes do a nervous up and down look of her bandaged legs and arms that disappeared into a short and slit black and white dress, practically identical to the one she wore as a genin except this one clung to her curves and accented her coloring. Slowly he raised his hand to the back of his head as he sputtered words from his lips as his grip on his pants tightened.

Slowly a bright smile spread across Sakura's face as she began laughing. Hysterically. "Its okay Naruto, I heard the whole conversation. Its fine."

Naruto looked back and forth between Sakura and Itachi, his lips in the bright formation of a round 'o'.

Naruto smiled warily. "Oh. Sakura… you seem happier than usual, more like when you were twelve."

The blind stood up as the three began to walk to the training grounds.

"Promise to keep quiet?" Sakura whispered, as Itachi laid a heavy arm across her shoulder, an all-knowing smirk crossing her loved ones face. Curious Naruto nodded his head viciously. Smiling softly Sakura extended her hand, palm side down and let her ring sparkle in the sun light. Naruto watched the ring glow on her finger with a dropped jaw, mesmerized by the shine and sparkle.

"WOW SAKURA-Chan! That's Great!" Naruto yelled, before her quickly let his voice drop, "Congratulations!"

Sakura smiled as she leaned her head against Itachi's chest.

The wind brushed pink hair against Sakura's cheek as she walked in a quiet steady pace with Itachi. The sun was up and she smiled happily. Things were starting to look up for her.

The three entered the lush green training field and Itachi turned tense and rigid against Sakura's body as they were carefully surrounding by anbu. The one in front nodded his head as he let a crimson eyed Uchiha enter the ring of black ops, and Sakura gasped as each ninja drew weapons.

Then Sakura remembered finally, 'Why in hell did I have to jinx it.'

A/N… OKAy I had t ostop there sorry

Thanks for the love last chapter

And a heads up I started a **NEW ITASAKU STORY** titled _Pieces of the puzzle._ And I think its going to be really great once I get going so PLEASE check it out!


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 5**

**Chapter fifteen**

**Prison of Love, man what a cliché**

**Disclaimer: I might not own Naruto… But I want too! -cries-**

**(Check out my new itasaku story Peices of the Puzzle)**

All was silent for a while.

"_What the hell is this Sasuke!" Sakura screamed flailing her arm, gesturing to the circle of anbu._

_The dark man said nothing as, what appeared to be the leader of the group, stepped forward and cleared his throat. "You, Tachi, are under arrest for contact and alliance with the Akatsuki. Also, you have been rightfully accused of being Itachi Uchiha, S-classed criminal and murderer of the Uchiha clan, along with charges of betrayal, impostery, and treason. Come peacefully or we will have to reprehend you by force, this will only add to your punishment which is already physical interrogation and then death. Anything you say can and will be used against you. Now release your weapons and no one that shouldn't get hurt wont." The man drew his katanna and hung it at his side stiffly and lazily, "Miss Haruno Sakura, please step aside."_

_Sakura firmly stood her ground with a soft whisper of 'Syarongan!' Carefully she placed herself in front of Itachi._

_Flabbergasted the anbu shook off, "By doing this you are also committing treason and will be punished severely, do you wish this?" _

_Sakura said nothing, instead she took Itachi's hand and kissed his palm, releasing the genjutsu for all to see Itachi's true form. Suddenly she attacked._

This was taking to long Sakura thought as she tried to regain control of her vision, choking out an angry scowl, and yelling an obscene call at Sasuke to buy time, she shifted further into her vision, fast-forwarding through the images.

_They were fighting, and the tall green grass swayed with little bloodshed and many bodies covering the pasture. Finally Sakura finally caught the last of the anbu's in the worst genjutsu she could summon, a worst fear and death genjutsu. Silently she mourned for them as they tried to scream out, and clawed at their very own skin, ripping their own flesh from their faces, only causing them to scream even more silently. It was just Itachi, Sasuke, and her. Itachi and Sasuke fighting. _

_Suddenly the sound of the chidori screeched loudly in the air, Sakura yelped as she tried to stop the attack when arms around her captured her from intervening. Quickly she turned to see one of those old anbu members. She turned back to see Itachi looking over unaware to where Itachi was. The chidori feet from his chest._

_A nasty flashback to her genin days consumed her, the fight with Zabuza, Haku, and the bridge builder._

_The chidori was closer then ever, and desperate then ever she killed the anbu holding her with a stashed needle and jumped in front of Itachi, pushing him out of harms way._

_Seeing this Sasuke tried to stop his attack desperately, not wanting to kill the one whom he planned to make heirs with. His attempt was futile._

_Everything happened so quickly, and as Sakura closed her eyes to await her death that shouldn't be, the chidori's sound dropped._

_Sakura unclenched her eyes to see Itachi in front her, his chest mauled, a last blue spark dying off of his clothes. She fell over him, her hands trying to cover up and stop his bleeding. Angrily she screamed, 'I protected you, only for you to jump in front of death for me!' She sobbed recklessly as she dragged his body away and into the forest, still trying to escape and not daring to leave his body behind._

"Miss Haruno Sakura. Please step aside." Sakura tore herself from her vision and cursed and thanked her ability with a muttered 'Syarongan' Livid, she stepped before Itachi and blocked the anbu's warning from her mind and she thought of a plan.

Quietly , too quiet for anyone else to hear, she whispered to Itachi, "I want you to leave me, I have a plan. I had a vision and it's the only way. Please. So that both of us will live to marry each other."

Sakura stole a glance at the Uchiha to gather his answer, violently he shook his head 'no' his face distraught with worry, that she could only see.

"Itachi, if you don't leave right now and let me get captured, Ill die. Leave now!"

Itachi looked hesitant, but sadly he agreed.

She didn't mention that she would die because she would kill herself for him dying, but that was irrelevant, she thought as she transported him in a flash of light, stunning to other momentarily.

It didn't occur for her to leave with him. So as the light left and the opposing ninja attacked, she fought it out, only for a certain younger Uchiha to knock her out, like he did all those years ago. Only this time he didn't leave her on a bench, he left her in a cell.

A/N : Merry Christmas!!! And check out my other story 'Pieces of the Puzzle'

Its ItaSAKU and its gonna be great. Love you all and let me know what you want or what you get for Christmas! Hugs and kisses! again apolgies for the shortness but its the holidays season so you cant really blame me! Longer chpter next time (depending upon the love I get from reviews remember the love!) byby -tia


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 5**

**Chapter sixteen**

**I drink water, I breathe heir**

**Disclaimer: I might not own Naruto… But I want too! -cries-**

------ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- - - -

_**PLEASE READ THE UNDERLINED**_

_Okay the story is coming to a slow end with only a few more chapters left and I would like to know which one of my stories for me to write you like the best. So I will be casting a __**vote**__ please submit your vote in a review… with the number of the story you like the best. _

_**1. -insert title here-**_

_(GaaxSaku)_

_Twelve year old Sakura has to quit team seven to move to Suna due to her parents mission. Sasuke seems glad to get rid of such a weak member. Sad that Sasuke doesn't mourn for her departure she seeks comfort in Gaara and soon they establish a relationship. Now Sakura is fifteen and back in Konoha for the chuunin exams, the only thing is now shes not weak and is mysteriously protected by sand, just as Gaara is… Sasuke cant help but get green eyed curiosity._

_**2. -insert title here-**_

_Itaxsaku_

_Sasuke could never find Itachi because he mysteriously disappeared so he returned to Konoha to fulfill his other goal, to restore his clan. But once he gets home the girl he wanted to restore his clan is taken by some mysterious boy. Turns out Sasuke isn't the only Uchiha who returned home and apparently his brother beat him to winning Sakura's heart. She's married._

_**3. -insert title here-**_

_itaxsaku_

_Sakura, a common villager, isn't so common. Every night at midnight she is trained by a master whose face shes never seen. Call her a ninja unknown. But one day challenged by life or death her ninja status is revealed and shes added to a team. The only question on everyones mind is who trained her? And why is this beauty always sleepy? Her heart and strength is challenged when she realizes just who has been training her all these years._

------ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- - - -

_One thing / I don't know why / It doesn't even matter how hard you try / Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme _

The dank cell was cold, she shivered to herself as the moisture seeped into her holy clothes. Right now nothing mattered, except the fact that Itachi escaped and hat she was stupid. Cursing herself she replayed Itachi's disappearance over and over… she had time. She should have went in that flash of light with him, leaving with him for their marriage. She shouldn't have lied, she didn't have a plan and she shouldn't have told him otherwise.

_To remind myself how / I tried so hard_

She relaxed into her corner, her long pale white-pink hair getting dirty from the grime baked into the walls, and closing her glowing green eyes. Soaking in her permanent third stage form.

Slowly her ears perked at the sound of footsteps echoing down the stone clad hallway and into the chakra bound cement cells.

The sound of a titanium key unlocking all of the seals and locks of the door caught Sakura's attention. The door opened and the prisoner turned away with a cringe of her nose.

"Hello Sakura-chan." The man taunted her, his eyes narrowing at the girls gagging antics.

In a flash The pinkette's head and body was up against the rock wall, the mans body over hers.

_In spite of the way you were mocking me / Acting like I was part of your property_

Her voice hitched and throat parched she allowed a painful growl rumble at the base of her throat. "Uchiha." The man pressed against her body harder, his hard figure crushing her own.

He bent his head down to her own, talking huskily as his lips brushed the tips of her ear. "You had no problem when my brother of an Uchiha was this close."

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

Swiftly he took both of her wrists in his left hand, pinning her arms above her head. Slowly with his other he let his finger tips travel up and down her neck and face gently, almost tenderly.

Instantly after the extra bare contact she began to struggle violently, wriggling her wrists around, kicking her legs out, squirming under him.

"Remember six years ago when you would have loved to be here in my arms. You would do anything to be in this position now… So why are you struggling now?"

Daring not to stop trying to escape she replied quickly avoiding a question, "I didn't have to struggle then, that was your job."

Sasuke tightened his grip on her wrists.

_I'm surprised it got so (far)_

"Why did you protect Itachi. Why did you agree to marriage?" Sasuke whispered harshly into her face, practically suffocating her with the extra weight he was pinning on her.

Sakura kept her face even already knowing where this was going to, "I protected him because I could and he didn't do anything wrong, and totally overlooking the fact that you were spying on us to know the fact that I was engaged with him, I agreed to marry him because unlike everyone here… he was worth it." Before she could say anything else she stopped herself.

_Things aren't the way they were before_

Angrily Sasuke pressed his lips over hers hungrily, biting nipping and growling deep in his chest. He just wanted to feel her, and to claim what was 'his'. Separating for breath his lips traveled down from her lips to her throat gnawing away where her juncture point, his teeth slid down to her collarbone where he finally bit down, drawing blood and sucking at her sweet crimson liquid.

Finally he lifted his head, using the back of his hand to wipe away the blood.

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

His hand went to Sakura's clothes, already torn and dirtied by the battle and prison.

"He soiled you didn't he." The angry man asked violently. Sakura remained quiet and unresponsive. Mad, he ran a kunai down her clothes, cutting her the top of her dress open down the front and the slicing her slits up her sides. He pointed at her newly revealed flesh with his knife, "Your body… he tainted it didn't he…" He grabbed her chin yanking her head forward, "Didn't He !"

_Not that you knew me back then_

The pink haired prisoner spat at her captures shirt and then angrily looked up at him, "He did not taint me." She whispered furious. "He loved me. You _tainted_ me… just now."

Sneeringly, he kissed her once more, "I did not taint you… because now you are mine."

Composing himself quickly he put his weapon away and released her, letting her slide down the wall. "I came to tell you all charges against you will be lifted…

_But it all comes back to me_

…if you come to your senses and marry me and produce me with three heirs… but if you want more is fine." kneeling down to Sakura he smirked, "You really look hot with this new look… to bad no one knows what caused it, other than your blood line… but only minimum information on that has been spread."

Standing up he opened the door and cast a look back at the broken girl, "You have three days to think about the offer. Just think about the power of our clan. Sakura-chan."

With that he stomped out of the room and locked the door once more. As Sakura crawled back over to her corner and activated her bloodline, searching through her future.

_In the end / You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart / What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I / I tried so hard_

------ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- - - -

He zoomed by the gates and looked through the trees and terrain of the forest outside his village's walls.

_And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

"Itachi…" He whispered. Zipping through and fro, back and forth between the trees, "Itachi." His voice settled for a normal volume.

Running across a broken bridge and over a white water river he stopped, looking around for any sign of human life. "ITACHI!" he, the boy yelled.

"You called."

Whipping around the boy calmed. "Itachi. What have you done? Please. A truce for now but explain it to me."  
_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this_

"Sit. I'll explain it all."

_I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

A/N: Please vote for the stories listed above and lastly please let me know if you likes the chapter… I didn't edit it like usual but let me know… I tried to go for something a little bit more intense… I hope I got it right. Happy new years byby - Tia.


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 5**

**Chapter seventeen**

**Her secrets, His story, His Jealousy, His understanding**

**Disclaimer: I might not own Naruto… But I want too! -cries-**

------ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- - - -

_**1 - 29votes **_

_**2- 16 votes**_

_**3-16votes**_

_**YOU CAN STILL VOTE!!!!!**_

_1. -insert title here- _

_(GaaxSaku)_

_Twelve year old Sakura has to quit team seven to move to Suna due to her parents mission. Sasuke seems glad to get rid of such a weak member. Sad that Sasuke doesn't mourn for her departure she seeks comfort in Gaara and soon they establish a relationship. Now Sakura is fifteen and back in Konoha for the chuunin exams, the only thing is now shes not weak and is mysteriously protected by sand, just as Gaara is… Sasuke cant help but get green eyed curiosity._

_2. -insert title here-_

_Itaxsaku_

_Sasuke could never find Itachi because he mysteriously disappeared so he returned to Konoha to fulfill his other goal, to restore his clan. But once he gets home the girl he wanted to restore his clan is taken by some mysterious boy. Turns out Sasuke isn't the only Uchiha who returned home and apparently his brother beat him to winning Sakura's heart. She's married._

_3. -insert title here-_

_itaxsaku_

_Sakura, a common villager, isn't so common. Every night at midnight she is trained by a master whose face shes never seen. Call her a ninja unknown. But one day challenged by life or death her ninja status is revealed and shes added to a team. The only question on everyones mind is who trained her? And why is this beauty always sleepy? Her heart and strength is challenged when she realizes just who has been training her all these years A criminal. And she loves him._

------ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- - - 

The wind tousled the boys blonde hair as he stood peaceful across the way from Itachi Uchiha. It was ironic how a smile graced his lips and clashed with the criminals mournful eyes, ironic that he was the one that found the man that had been searching for him, ironic that his worst enemy was the only way to help his best friend. Ironic.

Itachi sat down on the damp green grass, his hands in his lap and draped across his bent and folding legs. "It all started when I met her, three days from the village gates at a normal pace.

"I was coming to capture you again but I saw a girl with pink hair running faster than any usual genin. Faster than any jounin to be frank." He stopped, his throat clenching as he remembered her, the swollen eyes inflated by tears and her red cheeks, wind burned. How the sweat crowed her brilliant pink hairline, and how her body moved. He snapped his eyes back into the presence.

"I saw potential in her and approached her. She told me about her weakness and I told her of her talent. She injured me and I offered leadership, a trainer. She accepted and I trained her.

"I set her up with missions and challenges and she improved rapidly. She reminded me of a old lady I knew when I was young, a woman with a formidable bloodline, so much that in one of her challenges I tested to see if there was any possibility and it turned out she was her relative. I brought her to the woman and she trained her. Along the coarse we fell in love and came here so no harm would happen to her, I proposed she accepted."

Itachi's serene face turned into an uncharacteristic scowl, "And then my foolish brother got involved. And she protected me, and I made my escape. Now I'm waiting for hers."

He finished, mulling over his worries for the young pink haired kunoichi.

Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion. "What was the bloodline?"

The man looked up at the Kyuubi container… now would be the perfect time to capture him, but he knew he wouldn't. Now was not the time.

"That you would have to ask her, I'm in no position to reveal her secrets." The Uchiha stood up from his seat and shifted his weight to his left foot.

Fiery, the blonde looked at the man straight in his eye, daringly he growled as he looked away. "You tricked me. She tricked to me." He sighed as he reopened his eyes and clenched his fist, "Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"I don't mean _love _her… do you really really LOVE her?"

A silence settled over the two as Itachi took a step forward, his face an inch from Naruto's. He took his onyx eyes and stared down at the boys cerulean blue eyes, letting his brow crinkle in concentration and sincerity.

"Yes."

…

Naruto stepped back, breaking the eye contact, "That's all I needed to know." With that the boy disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the black haired man to himself, in the breeze of a deep forests chill.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moisture in the air gathered over the stones, pooling in there crevices and slowly overflowed, letting the crystal water fall down to the floor with one clank after another. Drip drop, each small splash Sakura counted, keeping her sanity as counting the seconds in each day. Once again her thoughts were stirred by the sound of footsteps, yet these were heavier, and quicker, some steps wit ha slight hesitation as she heard the intruders heartbeat quiver outside of her particular cement door.

The sound of metal unlocking and the smell and taste of chakra hit her full force as she tensed in her lotus position, legs crossed applesauce, hands rested on her knees, posture upright and stiff, yet relaxed.

"S-Sakura?" One eye opened and looked at the boy before her. Visibly relaxing, Sakura leaned backwards and gathered her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself as she huddled back, a soft smile gathered at her lips as she looked up at her friend.

"Yes Naruto."

The blonde sighed as he walked closer to the prisoner and sat in front of her, his own legs bent sturdily and his arms laid lazily across them, making a surface for him to rest his chin

"I came for answers, Sakura-chan." His voice dropped to a whisper, his left hand half-way cupped his mouth, "Itachi-san wouldn't tell me your secrets… he also sais he loves you." Naruto smiled as he saw how much more relaxed and softer Sakura looked after he said this.

Hesitantly looking around the cell she lowered her own voice. "What do you want to know."

Naruto relayed what Itachi told him, hoping she would fill in the blanks. Sakura tensed and relaxed during his story, knowing no lies passed his playful and smiling lips.

"Alright. He pretty much told you everything… except about my bloodline. Naruto, if I tell you this you must swear to secrecy. Promise me that much."

Naruto smiled seriously as he held his fist out and chuckled to himself about the irony, he settled his chuckles and took on a serious note.

"I swear."

"Alright. My bloodline. Syarongan. Like the Sharingan its, for the most part and eye technique… and like the Uchiha's there are only two remaining holders of my bloodline. Myself and Kana, my great great great grandmother."

Naruto scratched his head, "Wouldn't she be dead?"

"Baka." Sakura glared, "I'm getting to it." She paused, "Syarongan consists of at least three stages. Three because know one has gotten past the third. The first allows you to read your opponents thought, also in the Syarongan form, your hair grows longer and your eyes fade out. The second faze allows you to read your opponents past present and future thoughts, adding a diamond to you forehead… and the third allows…allows you to see the future. Know everything, and gives you the reflexes to prevent it. But there are two extra factors, the sacrifice and the form which I have yet to get to.

"As you should know you have to sacrifice to gain power, like how Itachi killed his best friend to obtain the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan I too had a sacrifice. The sacrifice of seeing people who died, the sacrifice of dying, those who go into the third phase are immortal, being forced to live through the rest of eternity. Being forced to outlive all that you love and watch as they die. Living in loneliness for something as trivial as forced power."

Tears stinging at the back of her eyes caused her to catch her breath. Sighing she continued.

"You see once you activate the first stage of the Syarongan for the first time the power picks you, if you don't excel in the bloodline the suppressing of power will kill you like a disease, eating up your chakra and killing you from the inside out… its how my mother died."

Shaking the thought from her head she breathed deeply, letting the oxygen flow through her and give her energy to continue, "The form of the third phase is basically a complete remodel of your physical being and you don't go back to yourself when your done. Your bloodline is always activated. Thus you are always in your form, which would be long hair, paler then before. Your skin glows, unblemished and flawless. Yore eyes glow and are pupiless, resembling Hyuuga eyes and there's a permanent diamond in the center of your forehead. You stop aging and the body will never change."

Naruto looked her up and down as she quivered.

"But."

"yes."

"So.."

"yes."

"That means…"

"Hai. I'm in the third phase. I'm stuck in the body of a flawless teenager forever. And probably stuck in this prison for the rest of eternity if I wasn't so focused on getting out. Though the longer I stay in this prison the longer I know Itachi is safe."

Naruto scrutinized the girl, this girl he knew as a happy girl in love immaturely with A bastard. Now her shining smile was now a solemn frown and though the sparkle in her eye was still there, somehow it dulled.

"Naruto… you don't understand what its like. Knowing everyone will die." She looked up at him, "Knowing your going to watch all of your loved ones die before you and not be able to see the one you love most for as long as they may live." Another set of shivers racked her body, "especially with Sasuke coming in everyday to torture and play with me. I cant even fight back without giving away my secret."

Naruto lifted her chin, staring into her eyes, "Ill help."

------------

---------

The man shook with excitement, "My clan will be strong…" Laughing he turned off the hearing devices and hidden speakers, "Soon my Sakura, soon you will be mine, you will carry my children whether you like it or not, and soon I will take you."

The man smirked to himself, "And thank you Naruto, for helping me find out the secret of her strength. "Arigato big brother, you helped make my cherry blossom strong so that I might restore my clan. Too bad you wont see your nephews… you'll die soon."

The black haired boy chuckled to himself as he walked out from the building, breathing in the air of the night. "Soon."

------------------

--------------

"Itachi-kun! Itachi-kun! We found something that might interest you, un."

**a/n - **surprisingly I think that is the longest chapter so far… its so close to the end and I might do a sequel or I might not and just end this interestingly still deciding to kill someone or not.. Anyways your still aloud to vote and yeah that's pretty much it! Love you alls

Byby- Tia


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 5**

**Chapter eighteen**

**Her secrets, His story, His Jealousy, His understanding**

**Disclaimer: I might not own Naruto… But I want too! -cries-**

------ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- - - -

_**1 - 39votes **_

_**2- 22 votes**_

_**3- 23votes**_

YOUR ALLOWED TO VOTE UP TO THREE TIMES. (Just to make it more interesting)

_GaaxSaku)_

_Twelve year old Sakura has to quit team seven to move to Suna due to her parents mission. Sasuke seems glad to get rid of such a weak member. Sad that Sasuke doesn't mourn for her departure she seeks comfort in Gaara and soon they establish a relationship. Now Sakura is fifteen and back in Konoha for the chuunin exams, the only thing is now she's not weak and is mysteriously protected by sand, just as Gaara is… Sasuke cant help but get that green eyed curiosity._

_2. -insert title here-_

_Itaxsaku_

_Sasuke could never find Itachi because he mysteriously disappeared so he returned to Konoha to fulfill his other goal, to restore his clan. But once he gets home the girl he wanted to restore his clan is taken by some mysterious boy. Turns out Sasuke isn't the only Uchiha who returned home and apparently his brother beat him to winning Sakura's heart. She's married._

_3. -insert title here-_

_itaxsaku_

_Sakura, a common villager, isn't so common. Every night at midnight she is trained by a master whose face she's never seen. Call her a ninja unknown. But one day challenged by life or death her ninja status is revealed and she's added to a team. The only question on everyone's mind is who trained her? And why is this beauty always sleepy? Her heart and strength is challenged when she realizes just who has been training her all these years A criminal. And she loves him._

------ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Her eyes hardened as the maniacal laughter rang in her ears once more as hands pushed against her body, and fingers twiddled with her light pieces of hair. She chocked down a sob, and resisted from leaning over in disgusted convulsions. Her eyes narrowed as he began to whisper into her ear, his warm breath tickling her senses.

"Now, Sakura-chan. Why didn't you tell me about your splendid gift and powerful bloodline… it would have been so much easier then listening to you and dobe threw hidden microphones."

Sakura winced as her fists clenched, her nails digging into her skin. Snarling she murmured to herself viciously under her breath.

His hips ground into hers and she caught herself from a traitorous gasp, "What was that?" He snarled.

"I said Bastard." Smirking he lowered his head and bit her collarbone, making her cringe as he dented into the bone, adding chakra to his teeth. "Why would you not use your power to save you self, Sakura, compliments me. Maybe you do love me and want to restore my clan, all you have to do is tell me all you know and how to bring down Itachi, love."

Gathering her hidden chakra she pushed Sasuke off of her, ungracefully he stumbled back, crashing against the opposing wall.

"Sasuke." She used her inhuman voice, the one that she used at the first battle with him since her return.

Looking up at him, her diamond flashed and her eyes pulsed with her heartbeat. Her collarbone healed itself as the dirt and grime leaped off of her, leaving herself spotless besides the ripped clothes. "I hate you, the only chance I would restore the Uchiha clan would not be with you, but someone else. I'm here because I chose to protect the one special to me and if you think I would ever help a wannabe emotional bastard like you then Kami help your life because I can kill you in an instant, and however that would benefit me, it would destroy Itachi in the long run, trust me… I know this." An evil smirk came to her face as her teeth gleamed. "I hate you."

Sasuke flared, taking a shaking step forward as Sakura blanked out before him, taking his chance his chakra was set loose, his curse traveling up and down his pale flesh and his dark angel form taking over his body.

Taking his long nails he slashed across her uniform, leaving the top pf her left breast bare and bleeding. Screeching loudly in the soundproof room he slammed her against the stone wall, her body practically bouncing off of it if it wasn't for his hand that held her body to the stone.

His black eyes followed her expression as she snapped out of the vulnerable state and how no tears left her green white eyes and how her face showed no pain.

Glaring he licked his long pointy canine teeth as the black diamond on his nose twitched and his red eyes watched her glare back.

Snarling her licked up and down her neck and finally bit down. Hard. His teeth ripped through the skin and muscle, straight down to the bone of her neck and shoulder.

The girl clenched her jaw, refusing to cry out.

Distastefully Sasuke raised his lips off of her, a string of blood and saliva trailing from his mouth to her shoulder.

Hissing he grabbed at her side with one hand and cheek with her other, keeping her pinned with his knees and body, "Why don't you fight. You're more than capable." He rubbed his nose against hers.

"Because teme, the longer I keep you occupied in this cell, the longer your not outside, searching for your brother, Itachi-kun." She rolled her tongue over her bared teeth, "Or should I call him Itachi-Danna," She thought out loud, "He is after all my fiancé."

Pushing against her hard enough for her to stop breathing he held his place forcefully, "I am now your fiancé and soon to be master and husband. Not him. You _will_ bare my children."

With a sneer he lifted off of her frame and walked out the door, slamming the jutsu's in place and securing her from escape.

_[page break; because we all know you appreciate there great sexiness_

"What is it Pein." Itachi growled, his head in his hands and his fingers intertwining and yanking at his hair.

"I expect you to call me as Leader as everyone else, despite the fact that your angel isn't here. If not death will await you, and Sakura-sama will be disappointed."

Sighing he dipped his shoulders low, "You know Sakura doesn't like being called that, Leader-sama. She prefers Sakura-chan."

A grim smile crossed the orange haired man quickly, then faded into the shadows that consumed his face.

"A visitor has come to help your problems. Usually we do not accept people into the headquarters, but seeing that she is… omniscient in our… affairs. We allowed her presence." He cleared his throat as a girl with long flowing white hair entered the dark room.

"Itachi-san. Where is my granddaughter, are you deemed incapable of protecting her… and when were you planning about telling me of your marriage. Hmmm…." She droned monosyllable.

Looking up with red eyes he smiled lightly. "Kana."

_[another almighty sexy page break _

The blond ground his extended teeth together as sweat trickled down his brow. "Weak weak weak weak weak…. Weak weak weak weak weak." He chanted in his pant as he struck his opponent with punches and kicks. "Weak weak weak." Growling he dodged the blow as he finally saw an opening. Pushing forward he rammed into his sensei, using Kyuubi's chakra to overwhelm the man and hold him to the tree his body had imprinted upon. "Is that how you see her Kakashi! After all these years she's WEAK!!!"

Screaming he rammed him through another tree.

"How many times have I told you this. She is the strongest and after all these years she's even stronger. If only you knew how much."

Gasping he kept his composure, "Naruto, the girl is weak."

Interrupting the two another blond stepped into the field, "Your wrong Kakashi-pervert. Sakura is strong. Stronger than me and you." Sighing she ran her fingers threw her long hair, "If she want why would Sasuke be down in the dungeon forcing her to be his wife."

His eyes widened. "Ino I thought you knew better."

"Kakashi. You're a stupid and naïve idiot. And unlike Sakura's once was weakness, _that will never change_."

**a/n ::::: **Love you all… I'm wrapping it all up next chapter and then Ill put up credits. Im saying a little bit about my fans and stats and will also let you know what the winner story is after the last vote. Vote this chapter and the next. Love you all -Tia


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 5**

**Chapter eighteen**

**The bastard is dynamic. He changes.**

**Disclaimer: I might not own Naruto… But I want too! -cries-**

SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT LONG SO OBVIOSLY IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO WRITE.

------ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- - --- - - -

_**1 - 64votes **_

_**2- 42votes**_

_**3- 33votes**_

LAST CHANCE TO VOTE!!!! -I never check to see who has voted already …cheat if you want-. (Just to make it more interesting)

_GaaxSaku)_

_Twelve year old Sakura has to quit team seven to move to Suna due to her parents mission. Sasuke seems glad to get rid of such a weak member. Sad that Sasuke doesn't mourn for her departure she seeks comfort in Gaara and soon they establish a relationship. Now Sakura is fifteen and back in Konoha for the chuunin exams, the only thing is now she's not weak and is mysteriously protected by sand, just as Gaara is… Sasuke cant help but get that green eyed curiosity._

_2. -insert title here-_

_Itaxsaku_

_Sasuke could never find Itachi because he mysteriously disappeared so he returned to Konoha to fulfill his other goal, to restore his clan. But once he gets home the girl he wanted to restore his clan is taken by some mysterious boy. Turns out Sasuke isn't the only Uchiha who returned home and apparently his brother beat him to winning Sakura's heart. She's married._

_3. -insert title here-_

_itaxsaku_

_Sakura, a common villager, isn't so common. Every night at midnight she is trained by a master whose face she's never seen. Call her a ninja unknown. But one day challenged by life or death her ninja status is revealed and she's added to a team. The only question on everyone's mind is who trained her? And why is this beauty always sleepy? Her heart and strength is challenged when she realizes just who has been training her all these years A criminal. And she loves him._

------ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Wind tousled the mans longs hair, flinging it from his neat ponytail and causing him to growl as the disobedient strands danced before his eyes. Beside him a beautiful girl chuckled, "Come boy, does your hair need a talking too… a punishment. Ha."

The man glared at the white haired lady, "I do not think your humorous in the least."

The smile didn't waver from the woman's mouth as she ran beside him, "I don't have to be."

Silence played it part awkwardly as they continued jumping from tree branch to tree branch, avoiding leaving trails and scents.

"You worry to much son. In the end all will be right." She goaded, continuing the conversation, one thing that Sakura rubbed off on her, but unlike Sakura she didn't know when to be quiet.

Picking up the pace the man grunted, "I don't have the luxury of seeing the future. Kana."

A brisk chuckle erupted from her throat, "No you don't, you have the luxury of entering ones mind."

Her laughter died down and once again they continued to run in a serious silence, preparing themselves for the future.

"How does it end?" Itachi asked abruptly, staring longingly into the forest before him.

Kana sighed stopping, "My old bones need a rest Itachi…" Pausing she bent over, her hands on her knees and her back cracking, "You know the most annoying part of this gift… the two most if you please, of coarse besides the new body."

The man shrugged his shoulders.

"You see everything. You know everything. To be honest the path is always changing as different decisions are made and different ideas are thought. The only way you cant is if you purposefully keep your mind of it or it's a spur of the moment change, then directly you see it. The way this is turning out the deeds are done differently all the time but the ending is always the same.

"My descendent gets out, Someone dies, and the rest live happily ever after. Then years later the rest of us die. Once you died, but it has changed already to another's death. But there is something I learned with seeing everything. There is always… _always_ a balance. If one lives, another dies. There is always a sacrifice. The question now, Itachi, is are you still willing to make that sacrifice?" The white haired lady let her Green eyes pierce deeply into the mans soul, watching as the future changed and listening to his thoughts.

Without a second glance and without a spoken answer her diamond glowed brightly, "That's all I needed to know."

"How long did you know it?"

"Since the first time you said aloud you were willing to die."

**-back three hours, back three hours, back three hours, back three hours, back three hours-**

"_What is it Pein." Itachi growled, his head in his hands and his fingers intertwining and yanking at his hair._

"_I expect you to call me as Leader as everyone else, despite the fact that your angel isn't here. If not death will await you, and Sakura-sama will be disappointed."_

_Sighing he dipped his shoulders low, "You know Sakura doesn't like being called that, Leader-sama. She prefers Sakura-chan."_

_A grim smile crossed the orange haired man quickly, then faded into the shadows that consumed his face._

"_A visitor has come to help your problems. Usually we do not accept people into the headquarters, but seeing that she is… omniscient in our… affairs. We allowed her presence." He cleared his throat as a girl with long flowing white hair entered the dark room._

"_Itachi-san. Where is my granddaughter, are you deemed incapable of protecting her… and when were you planning about telling me of your marriage. Hmmm…." She droned monosyllable._

_Looking up with red eyes he smiled lightly. "Kana."_

_She smiled grimly as she strode off to a dark rusty leather chair. Sitting down she racked her nails against the arm of the chair. "So tell me child, why is my granddaughter being touched unpleasantly by your little brother in a dingy old prison while you are here in a warm hideout with friendly criminals."_

_Itachi dragged his painted fingernails through his long hair, "I figured you would know by now."_

"_Ah. Yes. Last time I checked up on your pat and future willingly was a few hours before you proposed to my lovely daughter. Perhaps its time I got an update. Slowly she closed her eyes and rubbed her temple with her fingers, playing up the drama and laying on a heavier atmosphere with the already musty room._

_The diamond centered in the middle of her forehead glowed brightly as the pictures played before her closed eyes._

_The girl smiled brilliantly in the room of Akatsuki as she squealed at the feel of the ring on her finger, unbeknownst to her a pair of jealous red eyes followed her every room._

_A Young Uchiha burst into the room, explaining of the traitor Tachi was and how he 'manipulated' Sakura. A group of Anbu was picked immediately to take Tachi out._

_Visions passed through A girl with snow-pink hair as anbu surrounded them immediately. Quickly she ushered a dark haired man away, reluctantly e burst into smoke transporting away._

_The same beautiful girl was pressed against a stone wall, her neck being chewed as she stared absently before her, blocking out the events and praying for her love._

_A blond boy declared his help to Itachi and Sakura in the forest._

_Kana fast forwarded through the past until she reached the future, a feeling of dread swamped her as she gasped quietly to herself._

_The night was held of a full moon, the dark sky clouded with smog, dimming the lights of the stars. Below a building hidden by vines and made of steel was relatively quiet. But it wasn't the quietness and serenity that brought your attention. It was the sneak of two figures in the shadows._

_A girl of a relatively small size, with billowing white hair and a man of a slender and masculine stature crawled slipping through a once was barred window._

_Once inside the building a blaring alarm went off. _

_This is where Kana panted once more, the vision shaking and blurring. She realized this was a futile part, a part where someone keeps changing their mind, which in turn would keep on changing the future. Quickly she fumbled with her bloodline as she shuffled through both, trying to find the one which shook less, the more stable, most likely to happen one. _

_Deciding on that sight the vision stabilized after a few second time skip._

_A circle of bodies surrounded the two and the alarm stopped, as the feigned a false alarm to the conscious ones, hiding the dead's bodies._

_Slithering and slinking down the brick and steel hallways they searched down to the most heavily guarded cells._

_The sound of grunting, gasping and moaning rang threw their ears, exchanging glances they picked up their speed, following the noise._

_Again the Vision shook. Grasping her head tightly she didn't bother looking threw either vision, quickly choosing the one that vibrated less._

_They saw a metal door, newly unlocked seals and the latch undone. The sound of flesh and flesh, metal on metal echoed. _

_The scent of blood wafted the air. Obviously a battle was occurring._

_The white haired woman held up a hand, signaling she would go first. _

_She slowly approached the door, her hand extended to the door and it pushed open. Her other hand hovering over her weapons pouch. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Her pupils drank in the picture of a younger version of the man she came with hovering over her relative, wounds poured down the ladies limbs as the younger boy growled, ripping off what appeared to be another article of torn clothing._

"_You will be mine!" He hissed, his head hovering over hers. "You will love and serve me. You will teach and nourish our children, and you will hate Itachi!"_

_Squirming the girl stared at the man calmly though her eyes were wide as if she had just been slapped._

"_I will not." She stated._

_The man growled in frustration as his hands ventured into her nether regions. _

_Then the woman knew to make and entrance._

_Hurrying threw the sight she fast forwarded to the exit, only curious to the ending._

_Tears threatened the snow-pink haired girls eyes as she held a bleeding Itachi in her arms, He was dieing and that's all she knew as she cried outside the walls of Konoha. Only the shoulder pat of her mother was there to comfort her. _

"_Why why why why why!!!!" She chanted and yelled._

_The body trembled in her grasp as the man opened a red eye. The color faded to that of a shining onyx, no one ever noticed this but they were mesmerizing rings of dark blue in silver in his eyes. His wonderful eyes._

_The girl cried even harder._

"_I…I h-hate it how you cry not f-for yourself, b-but for me. D-don't cry f-f-or me, blossom."_

_The girl wiped her tears from her eyes and held the man tighter to her body_

"_Don't leave me."_

_Slowly his eyes drifted close and he whispered quietly to her, "I'll be with you I-inside of e-every man that t-truly loves y-you. I love you."_

_His head drooped and his last whisper was strained to her ear, "L-live on and s-stay safe."_

_Startled Kana calmed her features and swiped the sweat from her brow. _

"_I see."_

_Itachi noticed her troubled appearance. "What is it."_

"_Nothing. So are you going to save your dear love, or am I and my old bones going ot have to be alone."_

"_I will come. I would do anything for her."_

_Kana cocked her head to the side. "Anything?"_

_Firmly her set his grim lips into a thin line. "Anything."_

**-back to the present, back to the present, back to the present, back to the present, back to the present-**

The two jumped, reminiscing at the earlier time in day. They weren't far from the Konoha prison hold now and night was falling fast, already the first star shining brightly seeming to be a freckle a few centimeters away from the bellybutton that was the moon. Instantly they felt a chakra burst from miles away, they stopped looking at each other. There were only two people strong enough to have a chakra burst like that. Sakura.

Finishing their exchanged glances immediately they began running now, faster then ever. Their hair whipped ferociously at their faces causing small cuts, but they didn't care they just cared of Sakura. So here they came.

---

---

"That's it, I'm through with waiting and I'm taking what's mine." She heard the mumbling before the loud clash of the cement door slamming into the brick wall, leaving an angry Uchiha there, glaring in all his glory.

Sakura stood up, gathering her stance.

"Hn. I thought you weren't going to fight." Sasuke smirked.

"I'm still not going to. I just need to prolong my raping until the time is right." Sakura smiled lightly to herself. Raising her arms in front of her body and holding her hand as if she was holding a sword. Closing her eyes she muttered a jutsu to herself and in a flash her bloodline flashed, her eyes glowing and diamond pulsing with her heart beat, and also her pink chakra extended visibly in her hand, creating a sword.

Sasuke licked his lips and whispered with a feral grin, "Just think of our power. You and I, I and you, us… we could have all the power in the shinobi world."

She narrowed her eyes into a thin squint, brining the sword to beside her face. "After all the wrongs you've done and you've never learned three things. Your brother will always be more powerful, power is nothing to me, and how can you have a prestigious clan when you cant even muster up and decent vocabulary. Its 'you and me' you dumbass."

With that Sasuke charged, his hand chirping with chakra singing with the voice of a thousand birds. A thousand very annoying birds. With Sakura's chakra made sword she absorbed the hit, drinking in the energy of the attack and her weapon flaring purple before returning to its blazing pink.

"Lesson number one, Seishou (1) Dorobou (2) Katana, cannot be attacked with chakra for like Kisame's sword it eats up the chakra, but unlike his sword, the chakra is copied and then split so both the user and the sword doubles in power. Try again." Angered the Uchiha's neck began to glow, black marks swirled and spread, running and controlling inch over inch of his pale flesh, devouring and tripling his own life energy, dominating him.

Wings ripped his shirt and left his chest bare.

Cocking his head to the side he smirked, "Come Sakura, how can you resist this body, I know when you were twelve you couldn't."

Wrinkling her nose in disgust she snarled back, "That was before a snake pedophile wanted and _contaminated_ your body."

Sasuke lurched forward, not caring for her weapon and grabbed the chakra blade only to jump back.

Sakura laughed, "Lesson number two, my chakra type is like ice, just as Naruto is wind and you are fire, usually when one is touched by my blade their skin is freeze burned but because my sword has the pleasure of my ice chakra and your fire one who is touched is first froze then burned."

The man quickly let the curse pulse in and out of him completing the process and grinned, instantly their bodies were a meshed blur. Pushing and pulling their bodies danced in a blood bath of injuries attacks and defenses. Finally Sasuke had her pinned to the dank floor, her clothes ripped and his curse retracted as his skin pressed against hers.

"Why did you stop fighting, love. Finally understand your mine?" He asked cocky.

Sakura sighed, wriggling around to get comfortable, "I was never fighting, just waiting."

"well I'm taking advantage of the compliance." Growling the man took out a sharp kunai, weeding the blade down the seems of the pink haired girls clothing, or what was left of her clothing.

Just then a gasp landed on Sasuke's ears, whipping his hair around his eyes lavished hungrily at a young woman, with white hair and piercing green eyes. Sakura? Looking back and forth between the two he slowly gathered the difference. Snow white-ish pink hair versus sparkling white and silver. Pulsing vibrant green emerald eyes versus a sullen sea-green iris. The air of wisdom and strict stature against the defiant energetic knowing personality.

Sasuke looked back to the girl under him, back handing her across the face he pinched her chin, "Who is this?"

She ignored him, angering him further, She kicked him off rolling backwards onto her knees, "Where is he? Is he alright? Kana?" In zoomed in a blur of man and grasped Sakura's body needing to him.

"I'm right here blossom. Cover up." Itachi handed her his cloak, drowning her nearly cloth less figure.

Staring up into Itachi's eyes she glared. "I cant fight in this garb, its waaaaay to big."

"You don't have to fight."

"but what if I want to."

"Doesn't matter. I don't want you too."

"Im fighting."

"No your not."

Slowly Sakura began to peel the cloak from her shoulders, until Itachi covered her hands dressing her again and in a moment Itachi formed hand seals. He whipped through the signs of Tiger, Lion, monkey and boar yelling out, " Nikawa (3) Youshi (4) Han (5)." Pointing out a finger he pressed his phalange into the valley between her breasts and a burst of light shot out.

Sighing, Sakura loosely pulled at the fabric, knowing the extent of the jutsu.

Smirking Itachi turned, showing his face to the other. "Foolish brother."

Sasuke let out a piercing cry as his hands flew through his own, "Ninji (6) deddo (7) Shinjou (8) Tekunikku (9)!"

The eldest Uchiha's body stilled vibrantly as all his muscles 'died'. The second later the sound of birds rang loud and clear once again.

Sakura's eye widened as she saw her capturer run towards her defenseless love, in a quick moment she placed her arms up in front of her fiancé waiting for the blow. But it never came.

Before her stood her masked ex-sensei, "Two was always your limit Sasuke."

"No." The killing man roared, "You stopped me from my revenge you perv bastard! And you…" Sasuke turned his attention to the quivering Haruno, "You would have stopped me if it wasn't for him…" Anger drenched his being as her raised his hand, a shuriken laced between his fingers. Swinging his arm he shoved the weapon into Kakashi's arm that tried to protect Sakura as two straightened fingers pressed her temple, knocking her out.

--

--

She woke up, her delicate eyes fluttering up to the sound of a steady beeping. Surrounding her was her Akatsuki friends and the one using her stomach as a pillow was Itachi, his own arm bandaged. Smiling softly she ran her fingers through his silky black hair. He stirred.

"Itachi." She mumbled.

"Hn."

"What happened?" Itachi stiffened as he gracefully rose his head and his eyes met hers. Looking around attentively let his eyes trace over each of his organizations slumbering bodies.

"Sakura." He sighed. "When you were knocked out a full blown battle took place. Long story short the Akatsuki got involved. Kakashi and Naruto were there on our side. Naruto is in the Konoha hospital with chakra depletion, Kakashi with blood loss. We're all fine but… Kana died. She saw it coming but she saved me, gave her life for mine."

Wistfully Sakura smiled. "I saw this and her thoughts… she thought not to cry and not to be sad. It was her time to go…. She died for me." She looked up from her lap, "She died for us."

Smiling timidly he placed his hand over hers, "Yes she did."

-

-

_Epilogue_

_The rain whipping her hair around her face settled as she stepped into the building, the familiar building hidden in the shadows of Moon._

"_Mommy! Your back from your mission." Running into the entry way a small girl with black hair and green eyes smiled brilliantly tossing her arms around her wet mothers neck. Quickly she was followed by a grown man and an older boy._

"_Stand up straight you two so mum can take a look at my three favorite people." The three smiled lightly as they stood tall in a line._

_The shortest was the happy girl. Her black shiny hair hung in pigtails and fell down her shoulders, draping over her nightgown clad shoulders. Her eyes were a deep forest green and her pale skin was drenched in moonlight freckles and her cheeks were sparkled in a light burn. _

_To her left any normal person would laugh. There stood a stoic twelve year old, his eyes were deep black and his arms were bandaged in white cloth as he wore a black baggy shirt belonging to his father, the laughable part was his pink hair the fell into his eyes._

_Swaying slightly Sakura walked up to the last person, his body was the same as it was thirteen years do to a special jutsu, the only sacrifice was that his body couldn't withhold the chakra the bloodline gave him so he cant perform jutsu's properly without it becoming overpowered with his chakra and causing a lethal outcome, however; like Sakura he doesn't age at the price of his jutsu's except for swordsmanship and taijutsu._

_Gathering the man in her arms she kissed him deeply, their tongue entwining as Itachi held her head to his, his other hand resting flatly on her mid-back._

"_Mommy EWWWW!!!!!" The little girl screeched._

_Breaking apart Sakura smiled to them pointing up the stairs, "Kashi, Kana, upstairs. Time for bed."_

**A/N---------------------**

**Next 'chapter' includes personalized notes to my reviewers of this chapter and the creddits of the story. Also it has the results of the vote (and a preview and link to the winner!)**

**Please tune in because its really important**

1. shishou- energy

2. dorobou- robber

3. nikawa- glue

4. youshi- appearance

5. han- seal

6. rinji- temporary

7. deddo- dead

8. shinjou- body

9. tekunikku- technique


	20. credits

**Part 6**

**Credits **

**I have brownies and you dont**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything just my inflated and bloated pride and fans**

WHAT YOU ALL HAVENT BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Okay first off thanks for all the love I am proud to say this is my most loved fic yet with the grand total of a lot of fans… This 'credit' chapter will include everyone's name that has contributed to my oh so loved fan base so YOU BETTER FIND YOUR OWN NOTE -if you bothered to review- BECAUSE THAT TOOK UP A DAY OF MY LIFE __**THAT I WILL NEVER GET BACK!!!**_

_So… -ahem- _

_SO here's to the lovers or as I like to call them obsessed sisters from another mister and those few occasional (dickless) -__SAI!- __male lovers of this story who's email gets raped every time I update … the politically correct name is, however, 'alerter' as in one who is 'alerted' every time I update SO GIVE IT UP FOR MY -dun dun dun- _**201**_ stalkers -cough- _**ALERT LOVERS**

----

1. -Blood of the cherry blossom- 2. -x-violet-blossom-x- 3. 0000DragonLover00000 4. Aethria Atinias 5. Akiyuki-no-ai 6. AnimeFreak4261 7. AnimeGoddessAthea 8. AppleBlossom69 9. ArigatoBlossom 10. ArjunaAnja 11. Asameshi-Mae 12. BaBY-PiNK-DiVa 13. BlackBaccaraRose 14. BloodRenevant 15. Bloodied Blade 16. Blooms 17. BlueMoon861 18. Byakuyaluv88 19. Captain addiction 20. Cherry-Hime-chan 21. CherryBlossom9470 22. Chrisomu 23. Coeur 24. CosenAngel 25. Dark-Anime-Gurl 26. DarkAngel512 27. Deadly Raven 28. Defiant-Crayon 29. DemonicChick888 30. Dreamergirl92813 31. EmeraldEyes69 32. Emo Vampire Princess Bella 33. EmoGothicChild 34. EstherAngelofDeath 35. Friesenator 36. GambitGirl2008 37. Ghostfur 38. Golden Sakura Dragon 39. Golden Vixen 40. HANAJIMA UCHIHA 41. Haru no hana 42. Hirashi Natsumi 43. Hyuga12 44. ITS ALWAYS THE QUIET ONES 45. Icecream Skittles Addict 46. ItaSaku29 47. JuniperScaymoore 48. Kage Kitsun 49. KandiedTaikou 50. Kinomi-chan 51. Kisshi-chan 52. KitsuneTenchi127 53. Krystal-Usui 54. KuroSakura99 55. LLH 56. Lady Nefertiti 57. Lady V-chan 58. LadyLuck22 59. Life is a Game of Chance 60. Lil Jessyka 61. Lil Mis Writer 62. Lil Saya 63. Luna Moonsurf 64. Malik Ginny Cullen 65. Marie Hana 66. Meio 67. Midnight Sanctuary 68. Mindori Takahashi 69. MistressBlossom 70. Moongoddess97 71. Mrs.UchihaItachi-hime 72. My-Crimson-Tears 73. My.Dark.Tears. 74. MyKyo 75. NorthernLights25 76. PieciesHateScorpios 77. Pink Blossom Princess 78. PyroDarkAngelOfFire 79. RedBloodSandDevil 80. Rita S. Rin 81. RoanMoon 82. RomanceIsMyDoom 83. S. T. Nickolian 84. SUZI-Q 85. Sakura Raindrop 86. Sakura Rei Yuki 87. Sakura-chan1345 88. Sakura-cherryblossom16 89. SakuraBlossom221334 90. SakuraGaara 91. Sakurachan623 92. Sanctus Espiritus 93. SanityIsOverrated 94. SapphireJade 95. SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura 96. Serenity Malfoy 97. Sharingan-EYE-Blossom 98. Silver Blood Vampress 99. Sister-Of-Shadows 100. SnickyPop 101. Soankast 102. SuicideKitsune 103. Sw33t.Stuff.Sakura 104. Tainted-Blossom 105. TealSkky 106. Tekketsu no Sakura 107. Tenten Sabaku 108. ThornRoses 109. Tora Hoshigaki 110. Tsubasa-Angel 111. UndeadKitty 112. Uniquely Ironic 113. WanderingFushichou 114. WeirdAnimeChick 115. WickedAce 116. X-Yukiko-X 117. XDLittleMuffinXD 118. XInnerXRaX 119. XxMiyakaxX 120. XxSorenxX 121. Yimi Makuya 122. Yonoka Takai 123. Zhong Ling 124. a thousand cranes 125. acechi-anghel 126. addicted2reviews 127. akatsuki's hikari 128. anime queen420 129. anime-angel98 130. ashz20 131. atasch 132. aznkitty180 133. benswife 134. bloodoftheangels 135. blossom-angel-child 136. borisbear 137. cherry-blossom-101 138. crazy fan 35 139. darkmiko66 140. deathica666 141. demona013 142. dragongirl92 143. drusillathemad-70 144. elaineybabyx3 145. epuneyujah 146. fallin'sakura-tenshi 147. fudgemuffins 148. hanyou2005 149. himeyuzuki 150. hypercrazyx3 151. inexperiencedwriter 152. inked quill 153. inkheartmagic 154. itachibabe 155. itachiloveralways 156. jjulialin 157. kagari freedom 158. kakura sagami 159. katarawater 160. ke-ke999 161. keraQ 162. krazykoreangurl 163. l1t0d4rkd0ggy 164. lUgIaPkMnMaStEr 165. lilxtenshi 166. madjane 167. mcloven vampire 168. miffmistress 169. naruto-ddrchamp 170. nav6201 171. oO Yukiko Oo 172. original-bp-rider 173. psalmofsummer 174. reader ninja 175. reader-not-a-reviewer 176. romanticXXmidnightXXlullaby 177. sailor Yin 178. sakurablossomx5796 179. sammyamber123 180. sarcastic melody 181. sayaisawesome 182. schellin 183. shadowwriter329 184. silverXakaXtsuki 185. strawberry explosion 186. sutaaretto 187. sweetthings8 188. the slient one 189. the-black-rose-is-mine-alone07 190. weirdness gotta love it 191. wickedvampress 192. xXHyuugaSakuraXx 193. xXKonan-chanXx 194. xXlinfordXx 195. xXnarutofan22Xx 196. xXxSakura-chanUchihaxXx 197. xXxXxXxCelestial HeavenxXxXxXx 198. xnarutoxrocksx 199. xxBloodyxDreamzxx 200. xxCherryBlossomsxx 201. yana.banana

-----

_Now that those obsessed shmexy people are taken care of next up is those not nearly obsessed (tho if this is the second time listed in my credits then they are twice as __obsessed) peeps THE FAVORITES LIST!!! In other words those who have '__**dated**__' or is still '__**dating**__' rather than '__**raping' **__my story so give it up for my -doo doo doo doo do do doo do cant touch this- _**137**_ favorites! _

_Here they are!_

1. '-Sara-Bellz-' 2. .Hime-SaMa'sLynx. 3. 13th hour 4. Alicia Kawa Uchiha 5. AngelFire Rei 6. Animeprincess514 7. Aoi Hana9 8. Asameshi-Mae 9. BlackBaccaraRose 10. Bloodied Blade 11. BlueMoon861 12. Ch4r713-Th3-Un1c0rn 13. Cherry Bomber 360 14. Cherry-Hime-chan 15. CherryBlossom9470 16. Crazy Neko Girl 17. CrimsonBloodedAki 18. CrystalHeart27 19. Dark Ice102 20. DarkAngel512 21. Deadly Raven 22. Defiant-Crayon 23. Emo Vampire Princess Bella 24. FreeDomsHope 25. Ghostfur 26. Hana-Tenshi 27. Haru no hana 28. Hotaru Matsumoto 29. Hyuga12 30. Icecream Skittles Addict 31. Iraoftheseven 32. Ironicshorti 33. ItaSaku29 34. Jay95 35. Kage Kitsun 36. KandiedTaikou 37. Kawaii and Deadly 38. Khaymen 39. Kinomi-chan 40. Kitsune of the fire rose 41. Krystal-Usui 42. Lady V-chan 43. Luhbutterfly 44. M-Mello 45. Malik Ginny Cullen 46. Mayumi Crescent Moon 47. Mione12 48. Mitasco 49. Moongoddess97 50. Mrs.UchihaItachi-hime 51. MyKyo 52. NIKA-CHERRY 53. PieciesHateScorpios 54. Pink Blossom Princess 55. Rita S. Rin 56. RoanMoon 57. Sakura Blossom17 58. Sakura Rei Yuki 59. Sakura-chan1345 60. SakuraGaara 61. SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura 62. Sharingan-EYE-Blossom 63. Silver Blood Vampress 64. SnickyPop 65. SuicideKitsune 66. Sw33t.Stuff.Sakura 67. Sweet Cherry Sakura 68. Tears I Cry 69. Tenten Sabaku 70. The Galaxia Chronicler 71. The Last Z Fighter 72. ThornRoses 73. Tora Hoshigaki 74. UndeadKitty 75. Vintage-Smiles 76. WanderingFushichou 77. WeirdAnimeChick 78. WolfRainSS 79. XDLittleMuffinXD 80. XInnerXRaX 81. XxMiyakaxX 82. acechi-anghel 83. ahhmeii 84. akatsuki's hikari 85. aznangel101 86. blossom-angel-child 87. cRaZyGuRl093 88. cherry-blossom-101 89. cherryblossom1217 90. cherryblossom222 91. demona013 92. drakegg 93. dumbducky16186 94. elle3nash 95. fallin'sakura-tenshi 96. fan-godess 97. goblin-queen-of-the-opera 98. gothicinsomniac 99. hanyou2005 100. himeyuzuki 101. hurting 102. jackie-chan1230 103. kakura sagami 104. keraQ 105. kimiii 106. ladyDV011 107. lil'kit CC 108. missbraty2005 109. mistressofmischeif 110. mz.soulja 111. naruto-ddrchamp 112. nav6201 113. nessiy 114. obita 115. original-bp-rider 116. pinkprincess0210 117. reader ninja 118. sakurakickssasukesass 119. sakuratherocker 120. sarcastic melody 121. sharingan user27 122. sweetthings8 123. takara410 124. tamora1 125. the slient one 126. therealMassieBlock12 127. whiteinu1 128. wickedvampress 129. xXFallenSakuraXx 130. xXxSakura-chanUchihaxXx 131. xXxXxXxCelestial HeavenxXxXxXx 132. xXxfallenxsakuraxXx 133. xnarutoxrocksx 134. xxBloodyxDreamzxx 135. xxCherryBlossomsxx 136. xxx1xxx 137. zabani-chan

_Ok loves, next of is the waaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy obsessed communities, this is where EVERYONE who subscribes to this particular 'community' is molested against their knowing will with updates of my story. This way when one person willingly gets molested about fifteen others are molested anyways! Which is totally not morally wrong at all . So give it up down all around and take off you clothes (except for your socks) for these wonderful -booo booo boooooooo- __**8**__ communities!!!!_

1. Bloodstained Cherry Blossoms and Lavender Eyes 2. Cherry Blossom's Haven 3. Cherry blossoms gone bad 4. Itachi and Sakura cupid never misses 5. Sakura and the male population of Naruto 6. Sakura has Fallen 7. The Love Of A Cherry Blossom 8. You're the secret that I keep

_Ok now that the most relevant ones are out of the way lets shed a little light (and I and I/2 claps) for the hits I have gotten…. __**44,767**__ hits -clap cl..-_

_Last and not least -on the statistic bragging before I tell you guys the oh so obvious winner of the vote and also a preview of the winner- is the REVIEW NOTESSSSS!!!!!!!_

_Here we are loves!_

_**Mrs. UchihaItachi-hime **__: Why thank you love Im glad you enjoyed it_

_**BlackBaccaraRose**__ - … your name was incredibly hard to type but thank you for the lub_

_**Just-let-me-go **__- IM glad you loved it and Ill be expecting your love for my next story since your looking forward to it_

_**WolfRainSS**__ - Thankyou love_

_**XInnerXRaX**__ - what does 10/5 mean????_

_**Akatsuki's hikari **__- for the record I did count your 21 votes for 3 and 15 for 2... _

_**PieciesHateScorpios**_ - _thanks for the cookie dough! I love cookie dough… here have a brownie_

_**Aznkitty180 **__- you never know… someone gave 21 votes to 3 and 15 to 2 … (look up two notes)_

_**Uniquely Ironic **__- I loooooove your name_

_**XxMiyakaxX**__ - thankful for the love and support you rock!_

_**Katarawater**__ - Im guessing yor an avatar fan… are you a zutara fan is the question??_

_**Pink Blossom Princess **__- awwww your soooo sweet_

_**Gambitgirl2008 - **__thanks sweetie cakes _

_**Emo Vampire Princess Vampire - **__thanks your so sweet btw…. 3 the name _

_**CorruptAndLovingIt **__- I love your title ideas…. Watch out for the story cuz I might use one_

_**I am a anime princess- **__just to let you know… I love your name… my real name means fairy princess… … … (wich sometimes I am ashamed at the masculinity! A girl should have a girl name, no? Im a girl! I should have a feminine name…. -weeps- lolz_

_**Metsfanatic159 - **__all six of your votes counted _

_**The-black-rose-is-mine-alone07 -**__ Im kinda sad its over too… but then I get over it and realize Im writing another story _

_**Lady V-chan - **__yes… someone HAD to die… and altho it was fun writing like an old lady I couldn't bring myself to kill Itachi --_

_**Animeprincess514 - **__no I wont be making a sequel but thank you for the compliment_

_**My Bloody demise - **__I LOVE COOKIES!_

…_**and lots more of reviewers that reall reviewed too late -sorry guys-**_

_**Okay so now the moment you all have been waiting for…. The results… and so the winner is……**_

_**The oh so obvious -despite the 'cheating' in the polls- cough cough the one who voted 23 times hehe…**_

_**The winner is…**_

_**10**_

_**9**_

_**8**_

_**7**_

_**6**_

_**5**_

_**4**_

_**3**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

__

__

__

_**One**_

_**More**_

_**Time**_

_**10**_

_**9**_

_**8**_

_**7**_

_**6**_

_**5**_

_**4**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

__

__

__

_**TADA!!!!!!**_

_**1 - 75votes **_

_**2- 68votes**_

_**3- 65votes**_

_GaaxSaku)_

_Twelve year old Sakura has to quit team seven to move to Suna due to her parents mission. Sasuke seems glad to get rid of such a weak member. Sad that Sasuke doesn't mourn for her departure she seeks comfort in Gaara and soon they establish a relationship. Now Sakura is fifteen and back in Konoha for the chuunin exams, the only thing is now she's not weak and is mysteriously protected by sand, just as Gaara is… Sasuke cant help but get that green eyed curiosity._

_**WOW that was unexpected… and the preview is… here**_

"Something wrong or are you just obsessing of how your clothes look instead of your hair." Sasuke snapped, yanking Sakura's attention away from the skirt.

"N-no Sasuke-kun." She stuttered, her arms hanging stiffly straight at her sides. The blonde growled at Sakura's side.

"Don't be so mean teme." Naruto whined to the grimacing boy as Kakashi arrived with a 'yo' and his two-finger wave.

Silence followed after him, until he put his book away and turned to Sakura, "So how is the packing going, when are you leaving again?"

Sasuke and Naruto turned to Sakura, questions in their eyes.

The wind whistled and ruffled the girls pink locks as she stared at her teachers feet. No one said anything until…

"The packing is going well Kaka-sensei… and we leave for Suna tomorrow morning at five sharp. I've already been assigned a team but I will be a fourth member since there were no empty spaces." She sighed as she looked up into each of their eyes, "I must get going, I still have a few more boxes it put into minimization jutsu and put in by bag." Turning to Naruto she let a brief smile, "I'm sorry but I'll have to take a rain check on the ramen. I promise."

With that she turned on her heel and began walking off of the bridge.

"Ch. Weak. Im glad she's going, now I will only be held back by the dobe."

Stopping stiffly she didn't bother looking over her shoulder… that's what he wanted anyways. A reaction. She lifted her foot and continued walking, not faster nor slower, but now she held her head up high and her green eyes were set in stone. When she came back she would be different. She would hate him. She would be stronger… but no where in their did she know that she would love another.


	21. FYI

Hey there guys, as you probably have noticed I have kind of stopped writing for a while… now I know half of you probably don't really care what I have been doing in all the spare time that I haven't been writing fan fictions but I am going to tell you anyways and if you are nice then hopefully you will read this.

I have been reading, a lot and also, I have just very recently started writing a fiction-review blog (I blog review for books, movies, comics yada yada). I am trying to get more hits and more followers and I thought you lovely fellows wouldn't mind to check it out.

In addition to my long lived want to get more comments and hits I would like to let you know that I want to start a segment where I rate and review the top fan fictions. I could just randomly stroll along and read fanfictions that I want to… but I thought hey, maybe you fellows are particularly proud of something you have written.

If that is the case then email me at with the link to your fanfiction and let me know if you want to be submitted to my best-fanfiction list segment.

If you feel really confident that you will have a top fanfiction then write a little something something that I can post under my review and the link to your story.

Read the intro to my blog (the first post) if you are confused, or you can just email me any questions.

(And hey, if my blog hits it off then maybe I'll surprise you all with a long Christmas chapter.)

To participate just type the following web address into your browser without the spaces.

www . pieceofiction . blogspot . com

Thankyou for all of your time.


End file.
